She moved here!
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: Haley moves to Tree Hill to stay with Brooke but Haley has met Nathan before, and it was a one night stand that didnt end well. but when tragedy strikes haleys family who will pick up the pieces nathan or will she reject him? NALEY! some Brucas and jeyton
1. Her journey

The New Girl

Haley James was a girl who lived in Midland, Texas. A town not to big, but not to small, well known. One summer, who best friend from North Carolina, whom she met in Las Vegas, Nevada, offered for Haley to join her in her small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley accepted, it was a very stressful time for her family, her parents were fighting, and her sisters were off in college.

"Haley James are you ready."

Brooke had been waiting for Haley since 12, it was now 2! Their flight back to North Carolina was at 6. They wanted to get through security. Haley rushed down the stairs.

"Well, it's about time."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I just forgot a lot of things, and you do realize I will be like living in North Carolina!"  
"I know, I know. I just really want to get back to see Lucas." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You know the rules, no talking about Lucas on the plane!"

"Okay okay. Now come on!"

They left Haley's house and she looked back one more time wondering if she would every see it again.

"Haley, come on, Lucas is waiting!"

Haley struggled to keep up with Brooke. Brooke was practically running through the airport. Finally, she stopped. And within an instant of stopping, she noticed Brooke making out with Lucas.

"Whoa! Hey Luke, how ya been?"

He broke away from Brooke.

"Good. How have you been Haley? Oh and my brother's coming to help you with your bags."

Then he started to make out with Brooke. Haley just looked away through the airport, watching people go in and out of the gates. Then she heard a noise behind her. And then a man's voice which stopped her thinking.

"Hi, you must be…"

Haley turned around and immediately noticed who he was.

"Nathan!"

She did not sound happy. She quickly went back to the last time she saw Nathan Scott.

"_Hi my names Haley."_

"_Hi, I'm Nathan."_

_He reached his hand out to shake hers. She shook his hand._

"_It's kind of loud in here. Do you want to go back to my house? No ones home, my parents out of town and my friend who is staying with me, said that she is staying with her boyfriend while he's in town, so I was just wondering."_

_He thought about it looked her up and down and then made his decision._

"_Sure, I would love too."_

"_Great, uh… do you have a car or should we take mine."_

"_I have a car. Do you want to ride with me or should I follow you" _

_They were walking out of the club. They came to Nathan's car and he leaned in for a kiss. Haley let him. They got in the car and Haley directed him to her house. They made out on the bed for a while and then it went further…………_

_**Next Morning**_

_Haley woke up with no one on the other side of her. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor. Then she saw someone coming out of the bathroom, apparently he didn't notice her._

"_Nathan, where are you going?"_

"_Oh, you're awake. Um… well I have to go."_

"_Okay, will you call me?"_

_Haley had the sweetest smile on her face it was hard for him to do this._

"_Truthfully, no. I was just looking to get laid this weekend nothing more."_

_Haley's sweetness dropped as she got up out of the bed, wrapped the sheet around her body, and walked over to Nathan._

"_Well, then you should have gotten a hooker!"_

"_I guess I should have."_

"_Get out."_

"_I'm trying!"_

_Nathan walked out and Haley heard the door slam and then went to take a shower and get dressed. After she got out she noticed that she would have to clean up. She had to make her bed and pick up the clothes. As she was making the bed she started to cry. And that was the last she ever thought of Nathan Scott._

"Haley, oh, well how are you."

"Well, I am definitely not a hooker!"

That's when Brooke pulled away from Luke as did Luke. Brooke looked confused.

"Haley what are you talking about… wait, this is hooker boy!"

"Yep, and great he's gonna help me with my bags."

She shoved her bags into his arms harshly so it would hurt, then walked on in the airport. Leaving Luke and Nathan there because Brooke ran after Haley.

"Well, Nate seems like you already don't have the new girl liking you!"

Luke let out a little giggle.

"Ha, funny! No man, I did kind of like her, but now I can't do nothing, I can't be around her without her assuming I think she is a hooker or her thinking I am a womanizer."

Luke laughed, helped with Brooke and Haley's bags, and went to join Haley and Brooke.


	2. Is it a good idea?

Chapter 2

All four of them were in Nathan's SUV. Nathan was driving, he kept looking in the mirror to look at Haley. God, she is beautiful, why did I do that to her he thought to him self. Then Haley asked Brooke a question which broke Nathan's trance, good thing too, he would have gotten them in a wreck.

"Um… Brooke are sure your parents won't mind me staying with you guys?"

"Of course not, I don't think that they are even here this year, I'm pretty sure that Daddy has something to do in Cuba and my mom is spending time with her sister in Minnesota. Yeah, I think they will be gone for like 9 months the whole school year! Oh my gosh, which reminds me, ummmm….. do u guys want to have a truth or dare night at my house tonight?"

Nathan was the first to speak up.

"Sure, I'll go, but as long as Haley goes."

"Great, thanks Nathan, Hales is going and Broody what about you?"

"Oh okay fine, but you should ask Peyton and Jake."

"Of course, Hales? Are you in?"

"Oh, what the hell! But just know that I will not speak to the guy who should have gotten a hooker!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He kept driving until he got to Brookes place, he helped unload the car, and then said goodbye to Haley but she didn't answer.

Brooke ran inside to call Peyton and Jake.

"Hey P. Sawyer, do you and Jake want to come and play truth or dare with us……."

Haley unpacked her things but she had Nathan Scott on her mind. _Oh my, get him out of your head, all he did was hurt you what makes you think he won't do it again, and besides you have a boyfriend who you love, and who you would never cheat on. Same with him. now forget Scott, and unpack. You are making the right decision. Right? _

The rest of the night all of Haley's thoughts were preoccupied with the one and only **Nathan Scott**. She couldn't help but questioned herself. _Well, I guess you'll learn if he is an ass or not at this party._


	3. Do they get to play Truth or Dare?

Chapter 3- Truth or dare.

It was Friday night, and Brooke had spent the whole week making sure this party went off with out a hitch.

"Haley James, get your butt out here right now, we want to see the Brooke Davis make over. Right P. Sawyer?"

"Yeah, Hales she's right, you better hurry before she comes in there after you."

"Fine, Fine! I am out are you happy?"

"Whoa! Nathan will be regretting his decision now!"

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend!"

"Okay fine." Brooke finished up her sentence as the doorbell rang, her face filled with excitement!

"Oh goody! The boys are here! Oh my god, this night will be awesome! Don't you to think so?"

"Of Course!" Haley and Peyton answered at the same time, just to make her feel better.

They all went downstairs to greet the guys. First Luke walked in kissed Brooke and then made room for his brother Nathan to come inside. And then one of their best friends Jake Jagelski came in. Jake and Peyton had been dating for about 2 years. Jake has a two year old daughter that Peyton absolutely adores.

"Okay, Broody, Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Hales, follow me into the living room where we will begin--."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Relax Tigger, I got it."

Haley jumped up and Nathan realized how beautiful she looked tonight. Haley walked over to the door to find a familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't Haley James!" a male's voice said to her.

Haley jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you know how to find me?"

Just as Haley was closing the door, Brooke's next door neighbor, pushed open the door.

"Well Rachel's here we can all get the party started." She smirked.

All Haley could think was _what a self centered bitch, all she can do is think about herself! Loser!_

She got herself out of thinking about Rachel Gatina 'the town slut' and introduced her guest to the rest of the group.

"You guys this is Bryan Huffman, my boyfriend."

"Well I guess you will be mine soon, huh baby?" Rachel asked with a little twist of seductiveness in her voice.

Then without warning Nathan just said something out of the blue.

"Well if it isn't Bryan Huffman, has your jump shots gotten any better?"

"Oh, well it looks like your looks haven't gotten any better Scott."

"Ha. Ha. That's very sweet. Heart touching, but um… Haley are you coming to play?"

"Yeah, and Bryan is joining us. And I guess Rachel will too."

"Thanks new girl. I thought that I would never be invited.

Then the phone rang, Haley went to pick it up.

Bryan and Rachel to the back rooms to put there 'coats' down. Haley got off the phone, and looked really sad. Haley walked over to the group.

"Brooke, where's Bryan?"

"I think him and Rachel went into the back room to put there coats down."

"Oh, okay I have to get him now, I'll be right back."

Nathan looked worried.

"Oh shit!"

He jumped up. Ran after Haley, but was too late. Haley walked into the room; Rachel was on top of a naked Bryan.

"What the hell Bryan? Do you have mental problems?"

He jumped up immediately.

"No, wait Haley it is not what it looks like we were just getting to know each other."

"With no clothes on, okay asshole, next time come up with better lies. Please just leave I can't do this right now."

She glanced over to a picture beside her bed (yes they were having sex in her room) and just broke down and started to sob. She cried until she fell to the floor, in which Nathan was right behind her to pick her up and hold her in his arms until she was done crying, when she finished crying Bryan tried to come over and give her a hug, but she got really upset when he tried.

"Don't come near me you little perv! Please just anyone get him out."

And Nathan quickly jumped up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room pushing him a lot.

"Get going asshole."

And when Nathan thought that Haley couldn't hear him he said something.

"God man why to you have to be such a damn asshole, do you what I would do if I could be with Haley? I would be with her any time she wanted me too, and not off screwing her new neighbor. Asshole! No wonder you suck at basketball, you can't even keep the best girl there is! Go get out!"

He pushed him out of the door, and noticed Haley staring at him.

_Oh, shit, did she hear me just like tell him all of my feelings of her, but wait pretend that you don't know, and ask her why she was crying._

After Nathan threw Bryan out, everyone came running towards her, but before they could Nathan felt her lips press into his…………………….


	4. Is it something more?

Chapter 4- Is it something more?

_After Nathan threw Bryan out, everyone came running towards her, but before they could Nathan felt her lips press into his. _She broke apart and ran to Brooke, the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Tutor-girl what's wrong? Is this about Bryan? If it is I'll go kick his ass!"

"No, Tigger, it's not about Bryan, for once."

"Then what is it, what has gotten you so upset?"

Haley went over to the T.V. and turned it on. There was a plane burning up into pieces. A woman came on the screen to talk about it.

_Hello Tree Hill, I hope you're having a good evening, but I can say the least for these people. A private plane coming to Tree Hill, no one knows why but there were four people on the plane, not including the pilot. Apparently, the pilot let one of the passengers sweet talk him in to letting her fly the plane. She soon crashed killing three people in the plane. The three killed, were Lydia and Jimmy James. And the pilot, Allen Powell. The passenger who was flying the plan is said to be Taylor James, and was flying with her parents, and her eldest brother Bryce James, we will have further information later, thanks for tuning in to Eye Witness News Channel 4. _

"Oh my god."

Brooke started to cry. The James' had been like her family ever since she met Haley.

DING DONG!

Nathan was the one to answer the door.

"May I help you?"

A woman stood at the door, with two police men beside her with one of the fire blankets around her. She spoke

"I am looking for Haley."

Nathan looked at her and then called for Haley. Haley came over, still tears streaming down her face, but then as soon as she saw who the person was. Her behavior was different her tone and her face etched of anger.

"What the hell do you want Taylor?"

"I need somewhere to stay, and these guys won't leave me alone, until I prove I know someone here, other than Bryce!"

"Bryce! Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Well, he will be, he's still unconscious, but they say he will wake up soon, now may I please stay here?"

"You have got to be kidding me." She looked at Taylor, but Taylor showed the seriousness, and Haley laughed. "No, Taylor, hell no! You killed my parents and you nearly killed my brother, and you, the one who caused it, comes out with nothing but a little scratch on the head! So Taylor, you can stay here, when pigs fly, when hell freezes over and when my parents and that pilot are with there families again!"

Haley slammed the door right in Taylor's face that it almost hit Taylor. Nathan looked at her incredously.

"Haley, if you need me I am here for you okay."

She nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. he pulled back.

"Great! What did I do this time?"

"No, Haley its not that its just I don't want you to do that because I helped you out tonight with Bryan."

"No, Nathan it's not like that, I told everyone, after that night, after that morning, that I was over it, but to tell you the truth, I even tried to tell myself that for awhile, but I think that I told people that because I wanted to believe that I didn't feel anything that night, but that's a lie. I."

She was cut off by his lips on hers. He pulled away and smiled.

"Haley, I have felt the same way, and the reason I left that morning was because I did feel something, and I didn't want to get hurt, so I said that I was just a playboy, but I am not!"

Haley was going to kiss him, but he wanted to finish so he stopped her so he could.

"Haley every time we touched I felt electric shocks go up and down my spine, every time we kiss, I never want it to stop, every time I have you in my arms, I never want to let you go."

Haley kissed him this time, and she did it before he could stop her.

"Haley, I think I love you."

Haley sighed and looked at her feet and at his.

"I think….that I love you too."

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

Sorry it is short, but I haven't much time away from school, and all these dumb ass projects I keep getting, I will try to work harder! Anyway I hope you like what I have so far, if you don't understand ask me!

Next up

……the funeral

……the confrontation with Bryce, and Bryan

……another run in with Tay who knows a secret that could destroy lifes

Thanks! Review please, the more reviews the faster I update!


	5. Damn peeps!

Chapter 5 Damn peeps!

It has been two days since Haley found out that her parents died. She was sitting in Brooke's house when someone knocked on the door, she thought it was Nathan because he promised to come pick her up and bring her to the funeral, but it wasn't.

"Hey Hales."

She jumped into his arms.

"Bryce! Oh my god! I didn't hurt you did I? Are you okay? I am so happy you're alive!"

"Whoa, Hales slow down; no you're not hurting me. I am okay, and believe me I am as happy as you are that I am alive."

"Bryce, are you mad at Taylor?"

"Mad? Well, how would you feel if your sister just killed you and your parents?"

He said angrily.

"Bryce! I just wanted to make sure, believe me I am as mad at her as you are. I just didn't want you to think I was being childish, when I said I was mad at her."

"Oh Haley, I could never think you are childish, most of the time you're more mature than the rest of us and you're the baby! Oh Hales I love you so much!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that are you expecting someone?"

"Yeah, actually"

She walked over to the door and swung it open. There in the doorway was a very handsome man, dressed in all black, ready to protect her, and she found that incredibly sexy. _Oh my god, Haley stop thinking about that this is your parents' funeral! _She got out of her thoughts and spoke.

"Hey thanks for coming with me to this thing, Brooke's coming, but she's going with Lucas, and I want you to meet my brother Bryce."

She led him in to the living room, but he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, she was wearing what looked like a business jacket, in black, and a skirt that was just a little over her knees, and black stockings, with the cutest black shoes. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Bryce James, one of the biggest basketball players in the NBA.

"Holy shit. You're Bryce James. I never realized the resemblance."

Haley was officially confused.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"He is talking about, that he is a fan of basketball, and he knows who I am Hales, but does he know who you are? Hi, Bryce James, you are Nathan Scott right, I have heard of your work I saw you cream stinkcicle's ass at the game."

"Yeah it's Nathan Scott, um…stinkcicle?"

"Oh, sorry, Hales' boyfriend, what's his face."

Haley looked hurt, but she covered it up, by going in the kitchen, except it didn't go unnoticed by Nathan, and Haley soon realized, that nothing did.

"Hales are you okay?"

"Yeah Nate, I'm fine."

He turned back to Bryce and the two talked about basketball, until Haley got very annoyed.

"Okay, enough with the damn basketball talk!"

The doorbell rang. Haley ran to get it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He made his way through Haley and walked into the living room. That was a mistake; he saw Bryce and Nathan standing there.

"Hey guys you mind if I have some time with my girlfriend here?"

Nathan grew with rage, but Bryce just nodded, he didn't like him but he wanted Haley to be happy. Nathan jumped up and got within inches of Bryan's face.

"Yeah, I mind, and I would appreciate if you left!"

"Oh, I won't leave not until me and little Miss Haley talk about what we need to." He chuckled.

That angered Nathan even more, and Nathan's fist came in contact with his face, but the hits just kept coming until Bryce pulled him off of him.

"Hey man, calm down." He looked at Haley. "Hales, mind telling big brother, what has macho man all over Bryan here?"

"Well, you see, Bryan came to surprise me, and he went to put his coat down in my bedroom with my neighbor Rachel, I would have gone with him but the phone rang, that was the phone call about mom and dad, and when I went to find him, he was under a naked Rachel, and he was also naked, and Nathan was the first to throw him out."

"He did that huh? Well I guess he's lucky I have my arm in a cast, because if I didn't I would be just like Nate here. Don't show up at the funeral, unless you want my brothers and Nathan to beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah whatever, this slut doesn't need me to stick around, she's got hooker boy!"

He said that and walked out of the house. Bryce looked at Nathan.

"You're hooker boy?"

"Haley told you about that?"

"No, Brooke did, she had to get it off her chest."

"Look man, I am sorry, truly."

"Forget it man, if Hales can forgive you then so can I."

"Thank god, I don't want a death threat or sentence."

"Smart feller!"

"What did you mean when you asked Hales if I knew who she is?"

"Oh she'll tell you."

"Okay."

"Hello, Haley James is still in the room!"

"Sorry Hales!" They both replied at the same time.

DING DONG!

"Damn it! If this is someone I have a problem with I will kill them and then you guys!"

"Why not you?"

"Because I'm to pretty to die."

She joked and that got the room laughing she answered the door. This person and Nathan and Bryce are going to die.

"Taylor, what the hell do you want?"

_**I know I said I would put the confrontation with Taylor in here, but I thought there was already a lot, and the funeral will be in the next one, I promise!**_

_**Please review, If I don't get at least four reviews I won't update! Your choice! Thanks!**_


	6. Mania!

Chapter 6 Mania!

_DING DONG!_

"_Damn it! If this is someone I have a problem with I will kill them and then you guys!"_

"_Why not you?"_

"_Because I'm to pretty to die."_

_She joked and that got the room laughing she answered the door. This person and Nathan and Bryce are going to die._

"_Taylor, what the hell do you want?"_

"Oh, girl is that anyway to greet your sister?"

"No, well it is a good thing since I don't see a sister in front of me I see a bitch."

"Touché Haley!"

She pushed her way through Haley and saw Bryce and Nathan standing there. Her face dropped slightly when she saw Bryce, but she didn't let that stop her.

"So Bryce how are you feeling?"

"I feel awful because you're not a guy."

"What in the world does that mean?"

"It means that if you were a guy I would punch you silly, but since you're a girl, I wont I have class, unlike you."

"Ouch. But seriously, I was wondering if I could get a ride to the funeral."

"Hell no, I wouldn't be seen in public with a piece of skanky trash."

"Touching really, but I was just curious, Hay, does your new boyfriend know about your little secret?"

Haley lunged for Taylor, only to be held back by Nathan. Nathan, obviously not to happy with Taylor being there, looked directly towards Taylor.

"Taylor I think, it's time for you to leave."

"Fine but know this little sister" she paused "You will never really get rid of me so don't try."

Taylor then exited the room; while Haley tried to keep herself from falling apart she led the boys to the car. The funeral was painful for Haley, but she seemed to be okay. It helped to have Nathan by her side. Bryce and her other brother's shed a few tears, along with all the women. Haley cried a little, but she couldn't and wouldn't break down. The next few weeks were filled with distance from Haley. Everyone could tell she was doing it on purpose, but they let her be. Haley was lounging around the house while Brooke was at the grocery store, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_I am looking for a Miss Haley James?_"

"That's me."

"_Well hello. I am your parents lawyer Carl Lubbock. I understand that you are in Tree Hill?"_

"Yes and I don't intend on leaving."

"_We are going to talk about that soon. I am heading for Tree Hill now, do you think we could meet when I get there. I will be there in about two hours."_

"Yeah I guess we could. Umm… we could meet at my friend's mom's café it is called Karen's Café."

"_Perfect. I will see you there at 2:00 P.M. And thank you for talking to me."_

"No problem. See you soon."

They hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and smiled when she saw who was at the door.

"Can't get enough of me can ya?"

"What can I say, but no seriously Hales how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Scott, just tired. My parents' lawyer called he will be meeting me at 2 o'clock at Karen's. I am nervous, but I just don't know."

"Well your lucky I am here."

He pulled something out from behind his back and continued.

"Because I'm batman."

He was holding a bat like he was about to hit a baseball. Haley couldn't contain her laughter, she burst out laughing and fell to the floor, and continued laughing until he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

"But seriously Hales, I know you missed me, and I missed you."

"I missed Lucas, but I don't know about you Nate."

He then proceeded to attack her sides, she couldn't control her giggles. She laughed and laughed until she finally had enough.

"Fine!!! I missed you Nathan Royal Scott!"

"Thank you—wait who told you my middle name?"

"Brooke!"

"HALEY ANNE JAMES!"

They both turned around to see none other than Brooke Davis in the door way staring at their compromising position.

"Sorry Brooke it just spilled out. He tickled it out of me."

"Yeah I'll bet!"

"He did seriously!"

"So Hales…. Are you and Nathan a couple?"

Before Haley could reply Nathan did it for her.

"Yes and if you have a problem with that then you will have to take it up with me! Right babe?"

Haley looked up into his intense blue eyes and it made her heart melt.

"Yep."

She pushed herself up and kissed him passionately on the lips, but they were interrupted with a loud shrill scream.

"OH MY GOD! This is so cool, if you and Nathan get married and so do me and Broody then we will be related Tutor girl!"

"Brooke, you are kind of getting ahead of yourself here."

"Shut up!"

They joked around for about another hour until Haley told them she had to get ready. For she had to see what her parents left dear little Miss Haley James, or shall we say Vanessa Lincoln.

_**Sorry it is so late, but I have been really busy and I am not getting a lot of reviews for this story, so it is kind of seems as if you don't like what you're reading. If that is true, please tell me!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. The death tape

Chapter 7- The death tape

_They joked around for about another hour until Haley told them she had to get ready. For she had to see what her parents left dear little Miss Haley James, or shall we say Vanessa Lincoln. _

It was now 2:00 p.m. and Haley was waiting patiently for Mr. Lubbock. As if on cue, he walked in and he looked very out of place with a nice dress suit and a briefcase, so Haley assumed it was him.

"Mr. Carl Lubbock?"

He spun around to see a girl, who he now assumed to be Haley James.

"That's me; I'm guessing you must be Haley James."

"Yes sir, please have a seat."

She motioned towards the seat across from her in the booth. He slid in and lifted his briefcase onto the table.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Mr. Lubbock?"

"Sure, may I have a coffee?"

"Of course, just let me go get it."

She came back with a coffee in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He smiled politely, "we should get down to business since I won't be here that long."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Okay it says here that the Lincolns will sell the school if they have both passed away."

"WHAT! No! They can't sell it; it has been in our family for years!"

"Miss James please calm down, there is an alternative to selling it."

"Well, what is it?"

"Having it run by the eldest member of your family."

"That's Matt I am sure he would love to do it."

"Well call him, but he would have to make occasional trips out here."

"No he wouldn't he could hire someone down here to run the school for him and he could stay up there."

"That's true. To other business, your parents leave a video tape for you to watch with any siblings except Taylor James that are here with you at the time."

"My brother Bryce James is in town for another day, do you think I could call him and we could go back to where I am staying and watch it?"

"Yes ma'am led the way."

"Okay, Karen?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I pay you later I promise I will?"

"Sure sweetie, don't worry."

"Thank you, come on Mr. Lubbock."

They walked outside and towards Brooke's house.

"Brooke?"

Haley yelled into the house when she got there, instead of Brooke, Nathan and Lucas came walking down the stairs.

"Hales how did--. Who's this?"

"This is Carl Lubbock, my parents' lawyer."

"Oh nice to meet you."

Nathan stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"You too."

"Don't leave me out."

Lucas joked and stuck his hand out also. Carl chuckled.

"You also."

Finally Brooke came down the stairs with Bryce.

"What were you guys doing upstairs?"

All four of them answered a little too quickly.

"Nothing."

Brooke hit the guys and whispered harshly,

"Subtle!"

Haley ignored them and introduced Brooke to Carl, and after they were done they went into the living room and watched the video.

"_Hello, my name is Lydia James and this is my husband James James or Jimmy! If you are watching this that means that we are dead. Don't get sad, because we will both be with you. The reason, you ask, for us doing this together? Well it is because we won't die and leave the other one. I am going to explain to everyone what is going on and my feelings towards everyone. Jimmy will go after me. First off Matt James, my first born, when I had you I didn't think I could be a mother. But you proved me wrong, when you made your first gurgling noise I thought you had reached out to me, and from that point on I made it a mission to be the best mother I could be. I love you baby, don't forget that, and I know that my little baby growing inside Melissa's tummy, is not going to get a grandmother like me, and I just want you to know that I never did believe that you couldn't be a father. Nervous as you may be you are going to be an unbelievable father."_

Nathan sat watching thinking _Oh my god! Those are my mom and dad's best friends they were like parents and I talked to them all the time! Oh god! Pick your self up Scott, Haley needs you!_

"_Alan James, my second born, I love you dearly, and I do know about all the drinking and partying you do, but I also know that you are one of a basketball player and you should follow that! Be the great guy I know you can be and for god's sake! Give me a grandkid! Ha ha! No I'm just kidding but baby I do love you."_

Haley and Brooke were already in tears and they haven't even gotten halfway through.

"_Quinn James-Durango my sort of third born, 1-minute later third born. You are my first baby girl, and I love you so much. I am happy you found someone to make your life as blessed as mine has been with your father. You have given me my first grandchildren; I love all of you guys dearly too. Prescott, Ely, Madison and Paula Durango, I love you all dearly and are forever in my heart."_

Bryce couldn't help but think of what a disappointment he must have been to his family.

"_Bryce James, my fourth born and my last baby boy. You have so much to live for, you were also the one to threaten Hales, Vivian, and all of Taylor's boyfriends, and you are something that a mother could never return, you have given me so much fun and sad memories, and I hope that you find everything that you are looking for my baby."_

Bryce let a few silent tears fall down his cheeks, but he was determined to stay strong for Haley, and Brooke.

"_Vivian James-Greeley, I can't say much to you, because if your family is watching this right now, I have joined you my baby. I can't believe you died so soon, I love you as much as I can."_

Haley let out a quiet little sob and Nathan wrapped his arms around her tight.

"_Taylor James, you have been a little disappointed to me. But not because of the things that you did but because of the things you could do. I know that you try your hardest, but fall short, and I will always love you."_

Haley rolled her eyes.

"_Haley James, oh my baby girl, how much you have meant. The selfless little girl that you were even when you were five and your brother's tore off the head to Taylor's Barbie doll, you let her have yours just to make her happy. You have been more mature than we have most of the time, and you were always the solid one, and I deeply regret all of the time that your father and I have spent away from you just to get you things we think you want, but remember this little girl, 'hooker-boy', means a lot to you and I can see that when I ask you about him. Stick with it pumpkin, and find him, don't give up on love baby, I love you."_

"Oh god." Haley began to sob uncontrollably and Nathan's arms just tightened around her. Brooke had muffled sobs and the seized when the voice continued.

"_Brooke Davis, you may not have been my blood daughter but you will always be a daughter in my heart, you will always be daughter, you have made Haley-bub so happy, and you have definitely kept her on her toes, and I love you for that. Keep up with Lucas he sounds like a great guy, I love you Brookie Cookie!"_

Brooke couldn't contain them anymore she cried and cried, and Lucas' arms went around her tighter and tighter, but again they were shocked when the voice continued.

"_The Scott boys, Lucas and Nathan Scott, I know that we always talked on the phone and we were known as the Lincolns but that's only because we weren't allowed to tell you the truth. Jimmy and I got into some deep shit after Haley-bub was born with some gambling and we had an alias, and we even owned the school you go to, Tree Hill High. Boys you know that I was always there for you in anyway. But I need you to be there for Brooke and Haley. Lucas I know that you are there for Brooke because she went on and on about you, but Nathan I need you to get to know Haley-bub, she tends to shut herself off, and I need you to push through those damn walls." _

The girls looked at Nathan and Lucas in shock as they looked into the screen shocked.

"_Jimmy you're up."_

"_Thank you baby, I can't top that, but I can give you descriptions separate guys and girls. My boys, may life take you as far as you are willing to let it take you. As Sir Robert Baden- Powell said, 'The good turn will educate the boy out of the groove of selfishness.' And when I say that quote I mean find something good in your life to steer you in the right way. I say this to, Matt James, Alan James, Bryce James, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott; you will all be my boys. And Lucas and Nathan if either of you marry my babies, Brooke, or Haley, you will be family."_

They all chuckled and giggled a bit.

"_My baby girls just know that if a guy hurts you I will send a lighting bolt to hit them. And my babies remember, '__Above all else, guard your heart, for it is the wellspring of life.' Proverbs 4:23. If you have to give your heart to someone for them to guard it then so be it. I say this to, Quinn James, Vivian James, Taylor James, Haley James and Brooke Davis. All my little girls. I love you._

_By now Brooke and Haley were crying like school girls. Jimmy and Lydia then spoke in unison. _

_"Goodbye, and don't be sad, we don't want you to be sad! We love you our babies! All of you!"_

_Then the screen went fuzzy and Carl cut it off._

_"Are you guys okay?"_

_They nodded and he began. _

_"Brooke Davis is here correct?"_

_"Yes, but what do I have to do with the will?"_

_"You're in it."_

_Brooke's mouth stood agape. _

_"What?"_

_"Yes, and Nathan and Lucas Scott are here also?"_

_"Yeah we're here."_

_"Good, you're in it also."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yep, and then there is Bryce and Haley James correct?"_

_"Yeah, but we aren't surprised if we are in the will."_

_He chuckled._

_"Yeah well let's get started, Brooke Davis, you have their cabin in Asheville, North Carolina. Lucas Scott you have the house in Savannah, Georgia. Nathan Scott you have the cabin in New York by Lake Champlain. Bryce James has the house in Los Angeles, California. And Haley James you have the house in Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

_They stared at him confused until Haley spoke up._

_"How many houses did they have?"_

_"One for each of their children."_

_"Oh ok, well do we get keys or something and addresses?"_

_"Yes, but I need to ask you a question."_

_"Okay what?"_

_"Can you tell me why they left nothing but $5.00 for Taylor James?"_

_**Oh my goodness! Can you tell? Road trip totally heading their way! **_

_**Questions? Ask away!! **_

_**Please Review! And check out my other stories**_

_**--A shooting star**_

_**--I have a life!**_

_**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**_


	8. Old flames die down and new fire burns

Chapter 8: Old flames die down and new fire burns.

_"Yeah well let's get started, Brooke Davis, you have their cabin in Asheville, North Carolina. Lucas Scott you have the house in Savannah, Georgia. Nathan Scott you have the cabin in New York by Lake Champlain. Bryce James has the house in Los Angeles, California. And Haley James you have the house in Tree Hill, North Carolina."_

_They stared at him confused until Haley spoke up._

_"How many houses did they have?"_

_"One for each of their children."_

_"Oh ok, well do we get keys or something and addresses?"_

_"Yes, but I need to ask you a question."_

_"Okay what?"_

_"Can you tell me why they left nothing but $5.00 for Taylor James?"_

They all busted out laughing. And Haley waved off his comment.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Lawyer-man."

He nodded his head.

"I should be heading back home, and you guys, everything will be okay. It looks like your boyfriends will take care of you."

They thanked him and he left the house. Haley got up and went to get a bottle of water and asked if anyone else wanted one, but before she could get to the kitchen the door bell rang. Bryce ran up to get it.

"Haley! Make the water bottle a vodka bottle!"

Haley's face scrunched up in confusion and she walked over to the door.

"What? Why? Oh, I see Taylor why the hell do you keep showing up here?"

"It's simple really."

Taylor pushed herself into the house and saw Lucas, Nathan and Brooke sitting on the living room floor.

"How cute, a whore and two hotties."

Haley reached up her hand and smacked the back of Taylor's head forcefully.

"Shut the fuck up Taylor, what do you want?"

"I want what came out of mom and dad's will for me."

Haley laughed bitterly and walked over to the table that had _**'Taylor'**_ written on it.

"Here."

Taylor laughed giddily. And opened it and with opening the envelope her mouth went into the shape of an 'o'. Taylor pulled out a five dollar bill and a letter. She opened the letter that was folded.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I know that you are pretty shocked and I understand that, but this is what you deserve. You are my daughter so I won't leave you with nothing, but know that your mother doesn't know about this, I am doing this out of love. I do really love you._

Taylor scoffed and threw down the letter and shoved the five dollar bill into her pocket. She turned on her heels and split.

Haley walked over and picked up the letter and read it, and when she was finished her hate for her sister grew rapidly. Taylor hadn't been fully out of the house yet and Haley dragged her into the living room by her arm with Taylor screaming in pain. After Haley got her into the living room she pushed her onto the chair and slapped her in the face. Everyone stood up to watch.

"You little ungrateful bitch, you are lucky they gave you five dollars at all, if it were up to me I would make you pay them money and they're dead. You are a fucking moron! You and your little slutty whorey ass is no longer allowed in my presence! Caprice?"

Taylor stood up and pushed Haley hard, but Haley didn't budge.

"What did they leave you nothing at all?"

Haley laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"No they left me a house, and they left Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and all of our siblings excluding you houses or cabins. How does that make you feel?"

"They are letting a whore like Brooke Davis have a house but not me? Whoa, I didn't think they would do that."

The only thing heard in the room was a loud smack as Haley's hand connected with Taylor's cheek. Brooke was on the verge of tears and Nathan was standing closer to Haley to make sure that nothing happened and Bryce and Lucas were just watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Take that back bitch."

"No way in hell, she is a whore. And you shouldn't be hanging out with her you might get an STD. but don't worry, all you have to do is go to the clinic."

Taylor snickered. And Haley rage grew.

"You would know wouldn't you?"

Taylor's snickering stopped and she turned to face Haley and reached her arm up to slap Haley, but Haley was faster and stopped her.

"I'm doing covering for you Taylor."

"So you blab my secret can I blab yours?"

"I don't have a secret. You have been pregnant four times, with different baby daddies. One would be Vivian's husband, two your college professor, three you high school principal in Phoenix, and four the dean at the college you went to for one year."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I don't then enlighten me."

"Listen you little bitch, at least I didn't cry for _**four**_ months after a one night stand, one that you initiated little sister."

"Ouch, seriously I might go home and cry, oh wait I'm not going to do that, you wanna know why?"

"Sure, _enlighten me_."

"You weren't there, so don't freight, and the pregnancies, haven't you noticed you haven't had any kids?"

"Haley, don't--."

"Don't what Taylor? Call you best friend a whore with a STD? No you did that. Oh wait don't fly a plane and get your parents killed? Don't sleep with anyone and everyone to get what you want? Don't pay someone to keep your lonely little sister company? Don't get mad because our dead parents gave you $5 dollars proving you as a disappointment?"

"Haley just STOP IT! Okay I get it, your mad."

"MAD? Damn it Taylor I am so far from mad I am…"

Haley trailed off as she pounced on Taylor and started beating her up. Nathan came over and pulled her off.

"I think that I should go."

Taylor walked silently out of the house and Haley scoffed. Nathan looked at Haley.

"Hales are you alright?"

"I don't have a scratch, I think I'm fine, physically, I don't know about emotionally though."

Haley quietly exited the room without making another noise and went up to the guest room she would be staying in during the duration of being in Tree Hill, except now she would be living in the house her parents left her.

Brooke got up quietly and walked up to Haley's room and knocked softly, and opened the door.

"Hey tutor-girl."

Haley looked up and saw a teary eyed Brooke in her doorway.

"Come here, Tigger."

Haley motioned for Brooke to come join her in the bed. Brooke crawled up into Haley's arms and cried. With Haley saying comforting things like 'sshh' and 'everything's going to be alright, I promise' the tears subsided and Brooke started talking to Haley.

"Hales? Do you think those things Taylor said were true?"

Haley looked down at Brooke in disbelief.

"Brooke there is no way in hell that that is who you are anymore, or every were. You are my best friend, and some slutty whore that thinks she is better is not going to be on my good side. Brooke you are my sister. You might not have my blood, and I might not have yours, but you are my sister, through and through. You are my sister way more than Taylor is and she has my blood." Haley giggled as did Brooke, "but Brooke, you need to know that I do love you."

"Thank you Haley."

Brooke paused before sitting up and fixing her self up and talking about Nathan and Lucas, when all of a sudden she lets out a shrill scream which sends Nathan and Lucas running upstairs. Bryce had left swiftly after Taylor to go for a walk, and when he got back it would be to say goodbye.

Nathan and Lucas ran into Haley's bedroom breathless. And they searched for reassurance in their girlfriends' eyes.

"What's…wrong?"

Nathan breathlessly asked as Haley nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, Tigger, what's up?"

"ROAD TRIP!"

Everyone inwardly groaned as Brooke raced downstairs to pick out a house to go to.

Lucas went downstairs to talk to Brooke and Nathan and Haley stayed upstairs.

Nathan pulled Haley close to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. Nathan leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Haley pulled back to look into his intense blue eyes and saw an ocean of worry.

She nodded her head, "yeah I'm fine, especially now that you're here."

"NALEY! Get your asses down here!"

Nathan scrunched up his face in confusion as Haley clarified,

"Nathan plus Haley equals Naley."

"So Brooke plus Lucas equals Brucas?"

"Good job, now what is Jake plus Peyton?"

"Jeyton?'

"Oh I am so proud."

Haley lightly pecked his lips and he pulled back chuckling, and Haley's face went into confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed that the guys' names start the combinations except when it involves Brooke?"

Haley burst into a fit of giggles, which gave Nathan an idea, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan put me down!"

Haley tried to control her giggles.

"No way! I like my view."

Nathan smirked as he looked over at Haley's ass."

"Put me down and I promise you'll get something in return."

"Like what?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you."

"Fine."

He put her down and she sprinted out of the room with Nathan close behind.

"You are so dead Haley James!"

"Muahahahaha!"

Haley did an evil laugh which stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs and Brooke was staring at her intently.

"Brooke, I'm sorry Nathan and I just got carried away--."

"Don't."

Nathan came down the stairs, smirking. Which died down when he saw the look Brooke was giving him.

Brooke continued.

"Anyway we have decided to go to…"

_**And I leave you hanging!**_

_**Anyway, please review! The road trip will be the next few chapters. And I was thinking about starting a new story tell me what you think.**_

_**Guess who: Summary: Haley James, head cheerleader at her school in Honey Grove, TX, gets married her junior year in high school, to Nathan Scott, head basketball player. But he leaves her and moves to Tree Hill, NC. Haley's family decides to move near Haley's grandfather, Brian "Whitey" Durham. Her grandfather lives in Tree Hill, NC. What happens when the spouses re-meet, will Haley be a bitch or will she beg for forgiveness?**_


	9. Family life

Chapter 9

"_Anyway we have decided to go to_ cabin in New York by Lake Champlain!"

Brooke smiled widely, and Haley smiled also. Nathan smirked.

"I knew it!"

The girls head whipped around and Haley's quirked her eyebrow, until she realized what he meant.

Then they saw Lucas come in and shake his head. Nathan smirked again.

"Pay up Luke!"

"Damn it! I was sure she would pick Los Angeles!"

"Ha Ha! Apparently you and your girlfriend don't know each other as well as you think."

Nathan meant it as a joke, and Lucas took it as one, but Brooke didn't. She ran out of the room crying. Lucas whipped his head around and then proceeded to take off after her. Nathan looked at Haley confused. She caught on to his confused look and lead him into the living room and sat him down.

"Okay, here goes. Brooke is terrified."

"Terrified of what?"

"Of being alone, and that means that if Lucas doesn't know her, he will leave her to find something more interesting."

"Damn it, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just Brooke is like bipolar. And I guessed New York, he guessed Los Angeles. It just happened. Oh, now I feel bad."

Nathan was pouting and looking down at the floor guiltily and Haley burst into laughter. Nathan looked up at her curiously and she quickly stopped laughing for about two seconds until she continued because she couldn't hold it in anymore. She shook her head and waved her hand at Nathan when he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry Nathan...it's just...too...damn...funny...!"

"Oh is it, please Haley tell me how this is funny! I caused Brooke's upset!"

Haley calmed down, when she realized that Nathan is blaming himself.

"Nathan, honey, it's not your fault, it is the moron who ever thought that it would be funny to make women carry babies."

"What?"

"Nathan she's PMS'ing."

Nathan looked at Haley and began laughing, which died down and they fell into each other's arms. Then Lucas walked in...

"I just don't understand why she's so damn mad at me."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, then began to laugh. When Haley finally stood up and told them she would talk to Brooke. Haley knocked lightly on Brooke's door and went inside to see Brooke lying down on her bed holding an old stuffed animal. Haley walked over and laid down next to Brooke.

"Brooke honey what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I just really want this trip to get away from everything. I miss mom and dad."

"I know me too, honey, me too."

They stayed together for awhile until Haley convinced Brooke she should go be nice to Lucas because he truthfully didn't do anything wrong.

5:00 PM

DING-DONG

Nathan and Lucas were at their house and just playing NBA live, until the door bell rang and Nathan got up to get it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucas turned his head towards the door and got up as soon as he saw who it was.

"Aww... how cute my two sons playing together."

"What do you want dad?" Nathan gritted through his teeth.

Dan walked into the house, that he had been kicked out of by their mother (Karen) and sent to the beach house, and looked around.  
"Oh hasn't changed much."

"Dad, seriously what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you guys and your mother were doing, I heard about Lydia and Jimmy, how are Haley and Brooke?"

Nathan expression softened when he heard Haley's name. She had a weird calming effect over him and the fact that they were talking about Lydia and Jimmy.

"Well, I'm fine and so is Haley. She is trying to be strong for everybody, but I expect her to crack at any moment. But uh... Brooke, well Lucas can tell you about Brooke."

"Unfortuanetly for me, Brooke has her period so she is even more emotional than normal, but I hope that we can get over that by the time we are in New York."

"New York?"

Dan was confused and Nathan picked up on it.

"We are going on a road trip, because the James' left us, Haley, all her siblings, Lucas, Brooke and me, houses in different parts of the country so we are going to go the week before we go back to school. Which is next week. And we just happen to be going to New York which is my house."

"Wow, I am still amazed that they have all those houses. Which one did you get Luke?"

"I got the house in Savannah. Brooke got the cabin in Asheville, and Haley got the one here in Tree Hill."

"I wonder why they gave you the houses that they did."

"I don't know, but is that all you came for dad?"

"Yeah and I wanted to apoligize for my behavior, towards you guys and...your mom. Is she here?"

Dan had started to play with his wedding band on his finger and hestiantly looked up to the boys.

Nathan nodded his head and turned around.

"MOM! COULD YOU COME DOWN HERE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Dan shook his head and laughed. Nathan just shrugged and within seconds Karen was downstairs with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She looked between the boys and then saw Dan and realized that they had tricked her. "You brought me down here for that, why are you here Dan? Not get enough sex from your whore, you came for more?"

Lucas and Nathan got a disgusted look on their face and Nathan nodded to Lucas, and said out loud,

"And that's our cue."

And that's how they left their parents, fighting, but when they returned to the house they were making out on the couch.

_**Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long.**_

_**I figured I should tell what the Lucas-Nathan situation is and how their family is.**_

_**I didn't put the parents fight in there because this story revolves around the kids.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Next up...**_

_**- they start off on their road trip **_

_**- Bryce leaves, with news.**_


	10. Road Trip

Chapter 10

"Sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check"

"Okay, Nathan, gas in the car?"

"Check"

"Okay, Broody, condoms?"

"Che--whoa what?"

"Come on seriously you don't expect us not to do anything? It's a road trip! Seriously! And here Nathan"

Brooke threw Nathan a condom.

"Be safe, I'm not ready to be an aunt yet!"

Haley slapped Brooke's arm and turned bright red, which only brightened.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I can't use that."

Brooke got suspicious and Haley looked at the package and knew why.

"Why?"

Nathan only smirked, and Lucas knew by Nathan's smirk but Brooke just wasn't catching on.

"Someone tell me! Tutor slut! Please!"

Haley looked baffled, and her blush got intensier, if that was possible. Nathan and Lucas shook their head telling her they weren't going to tell her. So Haley put her head down and muttered.

"It'stoosmall."

"What?"

Haley looked up and Brooke was like begging her to tell her.

"IT'S TOO SMALL!"

Brooke laughed, and no one noticed, Bryce come up behind them.

"What's too small."

And Brooke, forgetting that Bryce was Haley's brother told him.

"Oh, Haley just told me that the size of condom Lucas uses is too small for Boy toy."

Haley smacked Brooke's arm, and Brooke's eyes widened.

"Oh, my, god! Bryce pretend you didn't hear that!"

"Deal. But I just came to tell you that, I'm leaving."

Haley manuvered around Brooke and went to stand by Bryce.

"Why?"

"Well, I got a phone call. And it was Stacey."

Haley grew mad with rage, as did Brooke.

"What did that two-bit gold digging tramp want?"

"Well, she's pregnant, and it's mine."

Haley laughed bitterly.

"How do you know that it's yours?"

"I'm going down there to see the paternity test doctor, and he will either confirm, or dismiss this. Haley, if she's pregnant, I will stand by her."

"Ugghhh! Why? I mean she wasn't there for anything, knowing that hoe, it probably isn't yours!"

Brooke pulled Haley back and calmed her down.

"Hales, we know exactly why Bryce is going, because he is one hell of a guy! And he won't be my dad."

"Okay, I know, I'm just--."

Haley stopped, and willed the tears not to come out.

"I wish you were going to a nice person and she was pregnant, not some dirty whore."

Bryce nodded his head and laughed a little.

"Me too, Hunny Bug!"

Haley laughed and slapped his arm gently.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, Hunny Bug, but that's your name and that's what I'm going to call you. Now take care of Brooke. And Brooke, Bunny Bug, you take care of Haley."

He stepped towards the boys.

"Lucas Nathan, you take care of my bugs."

The guys chuckled, and the girls giggled a little.

"And, both of you, no rush on any kids! Got it?"

They both reached out their hands and he shook it.

"Yes sir!"

They laughed and hugged."

When Bryce was gone they all piled into the car. Lucas was driving with Brooke in the passenger, then Haley and Nathan were in the back. Haley was laying on Nathan, they made a stop at Jake Jagelski's house and Lucas and Brooke got out of the car to get them, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Hales, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, as long as I am here with you, I'm fine."

She looked up to Nathan and he leaned down to give her a kiss, which intentionally was just a soft one, but grew passionate, and Haley turned around to straddle Nathan. She moaned in his mouth, which only made him harder. Then neither one of them noticed the door open. And Lucas got really disgusted.

"Oh my god! Don't have sex in my car!"

Haley jumped off Nathan, much to Nathan's dismay. Nathan shook his head.

"Damn it, Luke, way to cock block!"

Lucas only shook his head, and Brooke nodded her head.

"Way to go Tutor slut, looks like we should stop at the convenience store, to get some bigger condoms for Boy Toy!"

Haley turned bright red and looked down. Then Jake and Peyton got in the back back of the car (third row).

Nathan saw Haley blushing and pulled her back towards him.

"Nathan!"

He smiled innocently.

"What?"

She only shook her head and leaned her head back on Nathan and fell fast asleep. Nathan watched her sleep before falling into a deep slumber himself. Never in their whole lives have they felt safer, except for their other night together.

Peyton and Brooke gushed over how cute they were together.

"I mean seriously they have walked right out of a fairytale."

"I know they so cute, Peyt!"

Jake and Lucas rolled their eyes and just kept their heads face forward, and before they knew it, they were in New York. Brooke slapped Haley's foot.

"Wake up Tutor slut! We're in New York! Peyton and I took yours and Nathans turns to drive because you two just looked so damn cute!"

Haley smiled, as she felt Nathan wake up next to her. He smiled lazily.

"Where are we?"

"We are in New York, they didn't want to wake us up, because we looked, "so damn cute!"

Nathan laughed, and Brooke looked back to them.

"Oh and Nathan, I went inside your wallet, and got your condom size, and I didn't know you had a picture of Haley."

Nathan was drastically doing the whole 'don't mention that' thing to Brooke, but she didn't get it."

Haley whipped her head around to Nathan.

"What picture?"

Before Nathan could answer, Brooke did.

"There's two, one where you were sleeping, and another with you and him and looks like at a club."

"Sleeping? And you kept the one from the club?"

This time Nathan answered.

"Yeah, of course I kept it, and the sleeping thing, you...okay I'm not a stalker...but you looked to beautiful when you were sleeping in my arms, that I couldn't just not take a picture."

He looked down and Haley pulled his head back up.

"That's okay. I have them too. But maybe we should take a more recent picture at the lake, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her, when Lucas shouted.

"NO! The last time you did that, you almost had sex in my car."

"Sorry Luke."

Haley looked down ashamed, and bright red.

Nathan's grip around her tightened.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, Haley is just too...damn...sexy!"

Everyone laughed, except Haley, who just looked away.

"Hales, come on, it's true."

Haley got cocky.

"I know, but you don't need to advertise it!"

She got a little smirk and Nathan was shocked, but before he could say anything, Brooke shouted.

"WE ARE HERE!"

They all got out of the car and the sight was too pretty.

_**Okay, sorry for the lack of update, i've just been really busy.**_

_**But feedback appreciated!**_

_**Next chapter;**_

_**-Naley in the same room, secrets explode.**_

_**-A pretty day at the lake?**_

_**Five reviews at least and I continue!**_


	11. Fourth of July Fireworks

Chapter 11- Fourth of July Fireworks

_"WE ARE HERE!"_

_They all got out of the car and the sight was too pretty._

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her inside. When they got inside, it was huge.

Brooke looked around and came back to the living room.

"Okay so there are three rooms! I guess me and Broody obviously get the master--."

"Whoa, Brooke, I don't think so. It's my house I get it."

Brooke looked at him and just threw her hands up.

"Fine, but me and Broody get the next biggest! Now let's go! Okay its 5, so let's everyone meet back in here at 7 and we will make dinner! And when I say we, I mean Haley! Chop chop!"

Nathan moved to the master but stopped when he felt Haley not moving with him.

"Hales?"

"Do you think sharing a room would be a good idea?"

"Haley, I don't bite, come on don't you trust me?"

"Well...yes!"

"Great, now come on!"

When they got in to the room, it again was huge! A big King size bed in the middle of the room and a plasma TV on the back wall, then the rest accentuated with furniture. Nathan put their bags down in the middle of the room and turn to look at Haley who was still in awe.

"Hales? Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Nathan, I think that our relationship should start off without secrets."

He nodded his head.

"Okay, come sit."

He motioned to one of the four couches in the room.

She sat down.

"Okay well, you should know that, I like to take like an hour in the shower."

"Okay."

He said not quite getting the point of the conversation.

"And if I am deep in sleep, like I fell asleep because I was exhausted, I snore."

"Haley I don't--."

"Let me finish, and I really like you, like really."

"Haley."

"Now if you don't feel the same tell me now so I don't get to involved, like last time, and--."

Nathan pushed his lips down onto hers, and she shut up.

"Haley, I want this relationship too. What is the real problem?"

"The real problem?"

He nodded his head.

"Well I guess I'm scared. I'm scared because you're the only guy I've actually _been _with and--."

"Wait, Haley, by been you mean like sex?"

"Well yeah."

"What?! You mean that night at the club you lost your virginity?"

She looked down.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

He ran a hand through his hair. She looked up at him, and tears threatened to fall.

"What would it have mattered? You were just looking for a good lay anyway."

She stood up and looked down at him, then he stood up.

"Haley, that's not true."

"Yes it is, you told me that, and I've forgiven you, why does it matter that you're the one I lost my virginity to?"

"Haley, come on, someone's virginity is important especially to someone like you--."

"Someone like me? What does that mean?"

"That you're not a trampy whore, and you're classy and elegant."

"Oh my god! So if I was a whore this wouldn't have mattered?"

"Yes!"

Nathan yelled that last part exasperately. Then realizing what he said, he tried to apoligize, but she wouldn't listen.

"Forget it! I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Haley please."

"Don't worry about, I'll see you at 7."

Haley grabbed her bag and left slamming the door.

"Damn it!"

Nathan yelled. _Well, I should just give her time to cool off, and I will take a shower. _

SEVEN O'CLOCK

Brooke walked into the living room with Lucas and Haley was sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey Tutor-girl, where's Nathan?"

Haley didn't even turn around

"I don't know probably in his room, or maybe he's at a club picking up a trampy whore's virginity to take."

"Okay, Broody why don't you get Nathan and I have Haley."

She kissed his cheek, and pushed him away.  
"Haley what happened?"

Haley turned to face her and told her the whole story.  
"Wow. I thought me and Broody had problems."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Sorry, look did he try to apoligize?"

"Yeah, but it's me who should apoligize, I mean seriously, of course that's something that would have mattered, and he's right, it mattered a lot to me."

"Haley if it matters so much, why give it up to a stranger at a bar?"

NATHAN'S ROOM

"Knock-knock, little brother, can I come in?"

"Suit yourself."

"Nathan what happended?"

He told him.

"Whoa, did you apoligize?"

"I tried."

"Well try harder. She's in the living room with Brooke."

"Alright."

He got up and went to go to the living room to Haley and stopped when he heard talking.

He was going to go in when she said she should apoligize until Brooke asked her that question. He wondered himself.

"Honestly?"

Haley asked

"Honestly."

Brooke nodded her head.

"Well, when I saw Nathan with his intense blue eyes and jet black hair, I knew. He was the one meant for my first time. I don't know how I knew, I just did. So I walked up to him and very oddly asked him if he wanted to come home with me. He looked me up and down and said yeah. We were both drunk, but I still knew. And it reassured me when he got inside me first and asked if I was okay when he saw a tear. Even if I never saw him again, I knew, he was my first time. And he was really hot. But seriously, I did get my hopes up. Then when he left the next morning the way he did, I was crushed. I vowed to never feel that way again. Then I came here, and boy am I dumb. Brooke, I can't stop the feeling that I'm falling for him. And damn it I'm falling fast. We have just such a connection and sparks flew the first time we looked in each others eyes. Brooke what am I going to do?"

"Hopefully forgive the jackass."

The girls turned around and saw Nathan heading towards them. Brooke silently excused herself, and Nathan took her spot next to Haley.

"I'm sorry."

They both said at the same time.

They laughed and then kissed.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm falling too."

Haley looked at him and the love flew like fireworks on July 4th.

"Catch me."

She softly said to him.

"Will do."

They kissed.

_**Sweet Ending!**_

_**Okay thanks for your reviews!**_

_**Seven reviews and I continue!**_

_**Next up:**_

_**-Afternoon, with Stacey?**_


	12. Dissapointment

Chapter 12Dissapointment

Haley rolled over on the living room floor and accidently hit Nathan in the stomach.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I forgot you were there."

She smiled. Nathan leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

After they made up they just sat in the living room and talked, until they fell asleep. Nathan woke up first suprisingly.

"So good talk."

"Yeah. It was."

Haley smiled to him and they got lost in each other's eyes until the door bell rang.

Haley got up, and Nathan followed.

When Haley opened the door she was suprised to see Bryce standing right there.

"BRYCE!"

She hugged him and Nathan shook his hand.

"Hey Haley...you mind loosing your death grip?"

Haley released him and shyly smiled.

"Sorry...I just got carried away I can't--."

She stopped short when she saw the person behind him.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Bryce looked behind him and Stacey walked right up to Nathan and stook her hand out.

"Hi I'm Stacey."

"Yeah. I know."

He looked down at her hand, but didn't shake it."

"How do you know."

"Haley told me about you."

"Oh. Haley huh?"

"Yeah Haley."

Haley looked upon both of them and just smiled at Nathan, who was seriously making the right decision. And Bryce nudged her.

Haley innocently looked at him, and shrugged as if saying, 'what am I doing wrong?' Then turned back to look at Nathan and Stacey.

"Did Haley also tell you about the random guy she lost her virginity to?"

Haley looked wide-eyed. Because Bryce hadn't known, she lost her virginity to Nathan that night at the bar. He thought she lost it before that. But before she could stop Nathan he went ahead.

"No, but I was there."

"What?"

They whipped their heads around to Bryce.

Haley pushed her hands into her head.

"Oh my god."

She mumbled under her breath.

"Haley why didn't you tell me that?"

"Um...you didn't ask?"

"Haley that's not a reason."

"Fine. I didn't want you to know."

"Gee. Thanks and why not."

"Because you're my big brother an very very protective. And I...I...Oh never mind."

"No tell me. I deserve to know."

"I..."

"You know what never mind. Haley you really should grow up. Honestly mom and dad would be very disappointed."

The only thing you could hear after that was the sound of Haley's hand contacting Bryces face.

Nathan moved a little to Haley.

Haley pointed a finger in Bryce's face and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Don't act like you would know anything about how they would feel. And P.S. they knew. And they weren't disappointed. And I wouldn't tell me to grow up. Why don't you grow up. Huh? Stop sleeping with random bar sluts. Maybe move onto a life and not just hopping into bed with the next whore you see. You should grow up. I've slept with one guy. And it's a guy I have seriously began to fall for. But the last time I checked you lost your virginity to some slut at a party. Don't you ever tell me that my parents would be dissapointed in me."

And with that she stalked off. Bryce hung his head low.

Stacey scoffed.

"What a drama queen."

"Don't call her that." Nathan sharply said.

"Why it's true. It's obvious she's jst trying to get attention."

"Please. That's your job."

Then he ran back into the house to find Haley. When he couldn't find her he went to Brooke and Lucas' room and knocked softly.

"Brooke? Lucas? You guys awake?"

Brooke woke up as did Lucas.

"We are now what's up?"

"Do you know where Haley is?"

Brooke shot up and ran over to Nathan.

"Why what happened?"

"Well Bryce and Stacey showed up."

"What did she do?"

"No Bryce did it."

Brooke arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I accidently let it slip that I was her first and only."

"With Bryce there?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Oh god. What happened after that?"

"Bryce went on and on about how she should grow up. Then said that her parents would be disappointed in her."

Brooke gasped.

"OH MY GOD! THAT JACKASS!"

"Then Haley slapped him and told him he needed to grow up. Then stalked off. And now I can't find her."

"It's okay. Um..."

Brooke slapped her head.

"Of course. Is there a liquor store around here?"

"Um...yeah I think so, but you really think Haley would drink?"

"No of course not, but she does like to sit in front of a liquor store and guess people's lives. After she gets 10 right. She asked to go up on the roof with water balloons drop them and watch them fall."

"Whoa. Let me go. Please?"

"Okay just be careful.

"Okay. See you later!"

"Bye."

_**I am so incredibly sorry! **_

_**I feel like I have abandoned this story, and I'm sure so do you!**_

_**But I hope I can update later! **_

_**:! **_

_**Sorry it's short!**_

_**Please review anyway! **_


	13. Liquor stores

Nathan walked up to the local liquor store, which happened to be maybe one of the creepiest places he'd ever walked in to. He walked over to the guy at the cash register.

"You got I.D. son?"

"Yeah, but I am not here for alcohol, I am looking for my girlfriend. She might have asked to go on the roof. She's really pretty, long hair, short…"

"Yeah, she's over there with those guys, you might want to go get her because it looks as if they are a little shady." 

"Ok thanks."

Nathan looked over to the guys and they had surrounded Haley in a circle. Fortunately for Nathan, not one of those guys was bigger than him. But then again all of them put together not so easy. But he figured for Haley he could do it. 

So he walked over to them and got in the middle of the circle. 

"Excuse me, but I think you are hitting on my girlfriend."

One guy, much smaller than Nathan walked up to him.

"Well I think. She's to hot for you."

The other guys chuckled. Nathan smiled. 

"I think you best back away from me. Because seriously if she's to hot for me then she's definitely to hot for you."

"You best step off little boy or you are gonna get your ass kicked."

"By who you?"

SLAM.

Nathan looked behind him and noticed Haley had left.

"Yes by me."

"Look man, I got bigger problems than you, so why don't you just go be with your little boyfriends. And I am going to go be with my girlfriend."

Nathan walked pretty fast out of there. And up the stairs. Where he found Haley throwing water balloons at people. 

"Haley, don't do it. You've got too much to live for."

"Hardy har har. Aren't you a comedian? Nathan just leave me alone."

"No, Haley. You know and everybody else knows that you're parents would never be disappointed in you."

"Maybe that's true, but he was disappointed in me. My big brother, the one that was always protecting me, and the one that obviously loved me the most. How is that supposed to make me feel."

"Haley, that is supposed to make you feel like something inside of Bryce has changed. Not you. He is supposed to see the best in you. And if he can't, forget him." 

Haley started crying and looked up to see Nathan right in front of her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her arms around him. 

"So does this mean my brother and I are never going to be like we were before?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. But, I know that…"

"You know what?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. 

"I know that I love you." 

Haley pulled away from Nathan a little bit. 

"What?"

"I love you Haley James, and I always will." 

Haley looked down. 

"Haley?"

Haley looked back up and kissed Nathan.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott." 

They kissed again. 

Brooke was beginning to worry about Haley and Nathan.

"They should have been back by now."

"What the hell is taking them so long. I mean for god sakes."

"Brooke, just calm down." 

"Calm down? Calm down? I can not calm down." 

"What if something bad happened? What if he still hasn't found her and she was attacked by a bunch of mongrels, again! God damn it! If Nathan--."

"Wait a minute, again? She's been attacked by a bunch of mongrels before?"

"Well. Um. I really shouldn't say anything. I don't know if she wants Nathan to know anything about it."

"So it happened?"

"Yeah. Look if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't say anything to Nathan. Because if you do, I will kick your ass."

"Okay. I promise what happened?"

"It all started when…"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Haley, come on we are going to be late if we don't hurry."_

"_Brooke. I am not going."_

"_Haley, please you can not let one bad one night stand ruin all of your party fun." _

"_One bad, one night stand? Brooke I have never done that before, and I was burned the first time I did it."_

"_Well grow up Haley!"_

"_You grow up, Brooke! Is there ever a good one night stand? Because I was pretty sure they are all pretty meaningless and empty, at least that's what you've told me, from all your experience."_

"_I can not believe you just said that to me."_

_Haley put her head in her hands and shook her head_

"_I know, look Brooke, why don't you call Ashley and ask her to go with you. And when you get back I will have booze and ice cream. I promise."_

_Haley smiled to Brooke. _

"_Okay. But how are you going to buy the alcohol I thought your sister was out of town."_

"_She is, but her I.D. isn't. Besides, in this town, they don't care. Now what kind of ice cream do you want?"_

"_Um…how bout cookies and cream, cookie dough, and smores."_

"_Alright! Call me when you are almost home, okay?"_

"_Okay. Bye Haley."_

"_Bye."_

_Brooke called Ashley and headed out to Club 2001. And Haley headed out to John John's the alcohol place. _

"_Hey, can I get uh… number 6, 7, and 4?"_

"_You got I.D. little lady?"_

"_Yeah, here you go."_

_Haley reached in her pocket and pulled out Taylor's I.D. _

"_Taylor James huh?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_You look different. You look less slutty in person."_

"_Thanks. Now here's your money."_

"_Sorry, I got to go in the back to get numbers 7 and 4."_

"_Whatever, I'll wait."_

"_Be careful."_

_Haley looked at him funny. _

_Then the guy went into the back. _

"_You looking for some fun suga'?"_

"_No, that's why I'm here."_

"_To see me?""No, suga'."_

"_You making fun of me?"_

"_What would make you think that?"_

"_I ain't know, but I don't be no stupid head."_

"_Oh my god."_

_The guy looked around and motioned for the other guys to come over here. The all walked around here and surrounded Haley in a circle. _

_Haley began to become intimidated, but tried not to let it show._

"_You scared now little girl?"_

_Guess she showed it._

_One guy touched her hair._

_Another touched her arm. _

_Another touched her face._

_Another touched her leg. _

_Another touched her hand._

_And another touched her lips._

_Haley tired to push them away, but there was too many of them. So she bit one. _

"_Ow. You bitch."_

_Then they slapped her face. Then began pinching and twisting whatever part of the body they were touching to begin with. _

_And then began punching her in the stomach repeatedly. Where Haley felt as if she was going to faint. _

"_Hey! Get outta here!"_

_The cashier came back. And the guys in a circle ran out of the store. And the cashier took one look at Haley and ran to call the ambulance. _

_**At the hospital: **_

_Brooke raced through the hallways. Stopping at one nurses station._

"_Where is Haley James?"_

"_I'm sorry, who?"_

"_James, just look it up. She got attacked at a liquor store. Where is she?"_

"_Are you family?"_

"_Yeah. I'm her cousin. Where is she?"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am I--."_

"_Is there anyone here for Taylor James?"_

_Brooke turned her head to the doctor who just spoke. _

"_I am!"_

_Brooke raced to the doctor._

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_She's got 3 fractured ribs and a lot of bruising. But she had some internal bleeding, and it took us a long time to get it under control, but we got it. She's in room, 23. You can go see her now."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Um…her name is Taylor James right?"_

"_No, it's Haley James."_

"_Thanks."_

_Brooke walked into the room, and Haley was sitting there with no expression on her face. But she was awake. Haley looked to Brooke and started to cry._

_Then Brooke started to cry. _

"_Haley, I am so sorry."_

"_No, I'm sorry. Hey Brooke?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can we not tell anybody about this?"_

"_Okay, I promise."_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Lucas stared wide eyed at Brooke.

"No way."

"Yeah, but don't tell Nathan."

"I promise, I won't."

"Thanks."

Little did they both know, Nathan was sitting on the other side of the door, for the whole story, waiting for Haley, she forgot something in the car.

"Nathan? Are you okay?"

"Haley, why didn't you tell me, that you were attacked by mongrels?"__


	14. Startling Confessions and Karaoke

Haley stood wide eyed at Nathan.

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just um…overheard Brooke talking to Lucas. You were attacked by mongrels at a liquor store?"

"Yeah, I…well that's not the first thing I normally tell a person. What did you want me to do? Hey my name's Haley why don't you come back to my house and have sex with me, oh yeah p.s. I was attacked by mongrels a couple of weeks ago."

"Well…no, but it was a couple of weeks ago?"

"No, it was a couple of weeks ago when we slept together."

"Oh, well now that I know, why don't we go inside and you tell me what happened?"

Haley smiled at him.

"Okay, sure."

Nathan opened the door further for Haley and led her inside. Haley stopped when she saw Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Lucas sitting in the living room.

"Haley! Are you okay?"

Brooke jumped up to greet Haley.

"I'm fine Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm fine why?"

Brooke looked at Haley like she had just lost her mind.

"Well I was wondering if you were sick considering that you just told your boyfriend something we both promised we would never tell anybody else."

If it was possible, Brooke looked like she had absolutely no life in her face.

"Haley, I just--."

"Save it Brooke, I just want to know why you would tell him."

"Because I'm in love with him."

Lucas opened his eyes wide at Brooke's new startling confession.

Haley smiled at Brooke. Then engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"I know, and I forgave you before I even entered the room."

"What?! Haley why would you do that to me, you scared the living shit out of me."

Haley laughed at her friends antics.

"I did it because that was the only way you would have felt safe to tell Lucas that you loved him."

Brooke grinned at Haley.

"You play one wicked game Haley James."

"Maybe, but you still love me."

"That I do, listen Nathan and I have some things to talk about, and I'm sure Jake and Peyton need to do something else."

Haley looked pointedly at Peyton making sure she got the message.

"Yeah we do, come on Jake."

"But wait Peyton, what do we need to do?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, guys could be so dense.

Haley held her hand out for Nathan to grab, and then led him back to the room that they were currently sharing.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They moved to sit on the couch in the master bedroom.

"So, Nathan, here's what happened--."

"You know, I don't really want to know."

"I thought you wanted to know my account."

Haley stood puzzled by the fact that he had been so adamant about knowing the truth, and now he just doesn't want to know.

"I thought about it as you were talking to Brooke, and I think it would just make me want to go and beat the shit out of the guys that--."

He abruptly stopped and took in a deep breath, clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Obviously he was trying to calm down.

"—hurt you. Haley you mean more to me than anything has ever before, and that scares me, because of the feeling that I need to protect you all the time."

"Nathan, you don't have to protect me all of the time, I don't get in that much trouble."

Nathan shot her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, so maybe I do, but that doesn't mean that I will in the future, especially since I will be everywhere with you, no one would dare come near me, in fear of my big strong athletic boyfriend."

She smiled up at Nathan and kissed his cheek. Nathan smirked down at her.

"You bet your ass they are going to be afraid."

Haley giggled when Nathan pulled her on top of his lap.

"Nathan! What are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Nathan leant up to Haley and kissed her. It started out slow and gentle, but quickly got passionate. They both pulled apart when they couldn't breathe. Haley looked at Nathan thoroughly. Then lifted her shirt off, Nathan's eyes grew wide.

"Haley? Are you sure?"

Haley nodded her head, and kissed Nathan.

"I am definitely sure."

***Meanwhile with Brooke and Lucas***

Lucas had been staring at Brooke for the past five minutes; she was still in the exact same spot she was in when Haley came in.

"Brooke?"

Brooke slowly turned around to face Lucas, it was then that Lucas noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pretty girl, why are you crying?"

Lucas moved to where Brooke was standing now and hugged her.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke pulled her head off of Lucas' chest to face him.

"I know that you were scared when we went into this, but I promise that I am not going to ever hurt you, I love you way too much to ever hurt you."

Brooke was just staring at him; it was beginning to worry Lucas.

"Brooke--."

He was cut short when he felt Brooke press her lips into his. His arms immediately tightened their grip on her waist. Brooke pulled back and looked at Lucas.

"I love you too, Broody."

They started making out until Brooke just stopped.

"I have to tell tutor girl!"

She ran off to the master bedroom.

She didn't even bother knocking.

"Tutor girl, guess what?!"

"Brooke!"

Brooke smirked and winked at Haley.

"Sorry, tutor slut. I just wanted to tell you that I am officially in love. And that you two should have sex more often, it gives your face a nice glow."

Nathan started laughing while Haley just buried her head further into Nathan's chest.

"Goodbye Brooke."

Haley mumbled to Brooke before she left.

"Bye Haley! Oh don't forget dinner in an hour, have you even started cooking yet? And I have a surprise for you tonight! But I guess not as big as a surprise that Boy Toy had for you."

Nathan continued laughing as he felt Haley's red hot face on his chest. Brooke didn't care, she just keep going.

"I guess it's a good thing we stopped and got condoms for boy toy."

Haley had had enough; she sat up and pulled the sheet with her.

"Brooke! Go!"

"Fine! You don't need to tell me twice."

Haley huffed and fell back down. Nathan looked down at her.

"What are you looking at Scott?"

"My beautiful girlfriend James. Is that a problem?"

"Not with me, but who's this girlfriend."

"Oh, she's wonderful, beautiful, and completely sexy. And word is that she is pretty smart."

"Is that so? How would she feel about you being here with me?"

"Fine."

"Really? What kind of girl would be okay with that?"

"You would, because you are my beautiful, sexy, talented, gorgeous girlfriend."

"That's right."

Haley smiled to Nathan, which he returned.

"Alright then boyfriend, why don't you come help me with dinner?"

"Well that depends, what's for dinner?"

"I was figuring macaroni and cheese."

"Mac 'n' Cheese? What are you five?"

"Hey! Mac 'n' Cheese is the food of the gods."

"Yeah maybe, if those gods are like 4 feet and happen to be five."

"Whatever, you are just jealous."

"Of what? Macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes, I will never love you the way I love Mac 'n' Cheese."

"Your right. You will love me more."

"You know what?"

"What's that?"

"You are too damn sweet for your own good."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a jackass."

"This is true, now come on. Get up and get dressed so we can make dinner."

"Why do we even have to get dressed? Why can't we just go around naked?"

"Because even if your brother does love you, I'm sure he doesn't want to see you naked."

"What about Brooke would she mind if she saw you naked?"

"No, and it's not like she never has before."

Nathan's eyes grew wide. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Not like that you pervert. We did summer cheer camp together, we shared a cabin, she was bound to see things."

"What kind of things?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Scott and get dressed."

"Fine. But we will pick this up after dinner."

They had dinner an hour later and after dinner was over Brooke lead everybody into the living room where there sat karaoke.

Haley shook her head, only Brooke.

Brooke clapped excitedly.

"Okay, we are going to have two rounds, a partner round and then a individual round."

Everybody protested but Haley and Lucas both knew that it was useless.

"And! I get to pick partners and songs!"

Brooke added.

"Okay, boy toy, you are with broody. Tutor slut and I are together. That leaves Jake and Peyton together."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Gee…thanks Brooke."

"Sure Goldie locks."

"Okay, boy toy and broody…you guys are singing…this!"

She pointed to a song and they both rolled their eyes.

"Jeyton, you two will be singing…this one!"

Peyton smiled at Brooke.

"Then tutor slut already knows what we are singing. Right tutor slut?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke.

"Yes, I do. Now stop calling me tutor slut."

"Why, because I can remember not just an hour--."

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! Keep your mouth shut if you ever want me to sing with you."

Brooke sat down and didn't say anything about it anymore. Then Haley turned toward the group.

"Who's going first?"

Nathan smiled to Brooke.

"Penelope? Is there a specific order we have to go in?"

"Yes, Royal there actually is."

Nathan's face got a tint of red in them as he turned to Lucas.

"You told her?"

"She got it out of me."

"And how is that Eugene?"

Haley started to laugh hysterically as she looked at Nathan and Lucas.

"You both have the weirdest middle names, I have ever heard of."

Nathan and Lucas looked harshly at her, while Brooke joined in on the laughter, soon so did Jake and Peyton. Nathan and Lucas still didn't find it funny, so eventually everybody calmed down.

"Okay, Jeyton goes first, then boy toy and broody. Then the grand finale me and tutor sl—girl."

Haley smiled at Brooke then Jake and Peyton took the microphones and began singing.

_**She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said "you must be mistaken,  
I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"  
She said "you gotta be crazy,  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?  
"You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."**_

All wrong.  
All wrong.  
But you got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, What's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane,  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits... you've got looks,  
You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.  
Tonight.  
But you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
This is easy as lovers go,  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, What's the sense in waiting?  
This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

Everybody started clapping. Jake smiled and kissed Peyton. Lucas and Nathan stood up and Nathan wanted everybody to know something before they started.

"I will not kiss Lucas at the end."

_**This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Try to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause you're overzealous  
Play hard to get an females get jealous  
Ok smartie, go to a party  
Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next days function, high class luncheon  
Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move**_

You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
someone could cure you're lonely condition  
You're lookin for love in all the wrong places  
Not fine girls just ugly faces  
From frustration first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a lighter hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
New movie's showin... so you're goin  
Could care less about the five you're blowin  
Theatre gets dark just to start the show  
When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,  
Come sit next to me you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to loose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move

If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)  
Just bust a move

In the city ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says "no way"  
Girls a fakin' ... goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money and you got no car  
Then you got no woman and there you are  
Some girls are sophistic... materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin on the beach perpetrating a tan  
So that a brother with money can be their man  
So on the beach you're strollin'... real high-rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move

(break down)

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say "neato"... check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
So you start thinkin, then you start blinkin  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And now you're feelin really fine cus the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin  
Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do g, bust a move

Haley and Brooke stand up and start cheering loudly.

"That was great!"

Haley and Brooke gushed.

Nathan and Lucas both put some of their own moves in there.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and smiled.

'_Here it goes'_

_**Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey...**_

_**Hey Mickey  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey**_

Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Hey Mickey  
Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's something you can use, so don't say no, Mickey

So come on and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man  
Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

_**Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey...**_

_**Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey**_

Everybody clapped and Brooke and Haley were having a hard time catching their breath.

"Alright…I think…maybe…we should continue this tomorrow night. Come on Broody I'll show why it's a good thing to be in love."

She winked at him and then chased her back into the room.

"I think we are going to head in for the night too. Night Nathan, Haley."

"Goodnight Jeyton."

Jake and Peyton just rolled their eyes.

Nathan pulled Haley close to him.

"So you want to tell me who this Mickey is?"

"Well he is totally gorgeous and I am falling in love with him."

"Are you?"

"I am, but here's the secret…Mickey is a code name."

"For what?"

"Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked down at her with a sparkle in both their eyes.

"I think you just earned yourself a round two."

Haley squealed when Nathan threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning Haley rolled over and accidently slapped Nathan.

She jumped up and gasped.

But he still didn't wake up.

So she got on top of him and straddled him.

Then gently kissed his neck.

He began to stir and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Haley on top of him. He smirked.

"Hey you."

Haley leaned down to kiss him when he whipped them over so he was on top.

"Whoa feisty aren't we Mr. Scott."  
"At least I didn't slap you."

Haley gasped.

"You felt that?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you wake up then?"

"I wanted to see what you would do."

"Oh really?"

He nodded again.

"Alright then."

She flipped them over again so she was on top. Then began attacking his lips.

They didn't hear the door open.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

Haley jumped off. And Nathan just rolled his eyes.

Lucas ran away holding his hands over his eyes. Then Brooke walked into the room to see what had Lucas scared out of his mind.

"What happened?"

Haley answered quickly.

"Nothing, maybe Luke's crazy?"  
Nathan shook his head.

"No, he just saw Haley on top of me. Apparently that's weird for him."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Lucas! You big baby, it's not like they were having sex or anything. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brooke stormed off to find Lucas.

"What a big baby!"

Nathan fumed. Haley just giggled.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Don't worry."

She smiled mischievously at Nathan, and then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Haley ran to the door, half expecting it to be like somebody that would come to bitch her out.

She opened the door and saw Chris James, her father, well biological father that is.

**:]].**

**Songs: **

**As lovers go by: Dashboard Confessional**

**Busta Move by: Young MC**

**Hey Mickey! By: Toni Basil**

**Review Please. **


	15. Chris James

**Flashback:**

_Haley woke up with a smile on her face today was her birthday! Her older brothers and sisters told her that on their fifth birthday, their dad spends the whole day with them. She was the youngest and her mom said that was it. Which would mean this is the last time her dad would do this. She bounced off her bed and went flying into her parent's room. She crept in quietly, suspecting that they would be still asleep, but were surprised when she found her parents bed made and them standing in the closet arguing. Haley left them alone and went downstairs to see a girl that kind of looked like her oldest sister but with blonde hair and slutty clothes._

"_Who are you?"_

_The woman whipped her head and her face was drenched in make-up."_

"_I'm going to marry your daddy."_

"_But my daddy's already married."_

"_Nor for long, besides your daddy doesn't want any children. So I guess I won't be seeing you ever again."_

_Haley stared at her and started screaming at the top of her lungs "liar."_

_Haley's dad walked down the stair, Haley ran to him seeing her brother and sister, Bryce and Taylor standing at the stairs. _

"_Daddy! This lady says I am never going to see you again. Tell her she's wrong!"_

_Chris James looked down at his daughter…and felt…nothing. _

"_I'm sorry Haley, I can't do that."_

_Those were the last words Haley James heard from Chris James. Seconds after Chris had left the James home, Uncle Jimmy came flying into the door, and pulled Haley into his arms and walked her upstairs passing Mark with a nod, thanking him for calling, then took Haley to her mother. The three of them lay together in the bed until Haley fell asleep. Seconds before Haley fell asleep she heard her uncle say, "Happy Birthday Haley James!" Haley drifted off to sleep feeling safer than she ever had before. _

_**End Flashback**_

Haley stared back at the man standing before her; she decided playing dumb would be the best decision.

"Can I help you?"

"Haley James?"

"That's me."

Haley felt Nathan walk up beside her.

"It's me, your father."

Nathan stared at Haley.

"My father died in a plane crash, along with my mother."

Haley began to feel the tears place themselves in her eyes.

"Haley, I'm Chris James."

"I know who you are, and I meant what I said."

"Haley, it's your father."

Haley felt the anger boil over.

"Stop saying that!"

Nathan gently pulled Haley back and Brooke and Lucas were standing behind them.

"Haley--."

"You left my family! You left my mother, my brothers, my sisters and ME! You left me on my fifth birthday! You had a bimbo sitting on our family couch! You sent every brother of mine every sister of mine and even my mother birthday cards, but for some reason you can't remember mine, let me help you, it's the day you left. It's the day you were supposed to take me for ice cream! So, no you are not my father because being somebody's mother or father is not about who gives birth to them or who the one to knock up the mother is. It's about being there when they get their heart broken and when they fall off their bike for the first time. You weren't there for that. But Jimmy James, my dad, was! So I want you to just leave and never come back!"

Nathan pulled her tight against him and breathed a sigh of relief when her speech was over.

"Haley, you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why I did it."

"So why don't you enlighten me?"

Chris James was not a force to be reckoned with, or at least that's what other people say. Haley James on the other hand was somebody you don't want to go near when she's mad unless you want your ass kicked.

"Haley, I thought it was for the best, if I had knew that my brother was going to sneak his way into your mom's bed not even a day after I left, I would--."

Haley punched him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and tried to stand still.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Haley I went back because I forgot my favorite blue shirt so I found Jimmy and Lydia in the bed together."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, with me in the middle you jackass, my parents were comforting me because you left me on my birthday you self conceited jerk."

"I didn't know that, but still my brother had no right I mean she was my wife."

"Exactly, she _**was**_. And she is not some kind of property, she is a human being and I'm glad that they found each other; he was able to pick up everything that you left behind when you smashed her heart into three thousand million tiny pieces. He was able to pick up mine too, whenever I needed him. So don't start."

Chris looked at Nathan's arm protectively around Haley and glanced at him. Chris James was about 6'4" but Nathan had him beat in the muscular department.

"Who's this?"

"My boyfriend, what's it to you?"

Chris ignored Haley and stuck his hand out to Nathan to shake. Nathan looked down at the hand but didn't shake it.

"Chris James, Haley's father."

Haley was about to say something.

"Nathan Scott and I've already met Haley's father."

Chris scoffed and put his hand down.

"Chris!"

They all turned their heads to an old man walking up to them.

"What old man?"

The man walked up to them and stopped when he saw who he was talking to.

"My, my, Nathan Scott, I saw you play once, you're good. Do you have any wishes to play for the New York Knicks?"

Nathan closed his eyes when he realized where he's seen Chris James.

"You're the head coach of the New York Knicks."

Chris smirked at Nathan.

"Yeah that's right, and don't think you have a spot on my team now."

Haley laughed then looked up to the three men staring at her, she looked at Chris.

"It's not like he would want to anyway."

Chris glared at her as the old man stared at her curiously and Nathan smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Chris you are coaching those players to play selfish, and they get double teamed and can't shoot the ball, then the ball is stolen from them and the other team thus scores a point. They are good players."

"No I am not! They just aren't good."

"Right that explains why they made it into the NBA."

The old man chuckled.

"I like you, you aren't afraid to stick up to him, that's refreshing. Hi, I'm James Dolan."

He stuck out his hand to Haley, she shook it and then he extended it to Nathan.

"Haley James."

She smiled to him.

"Haley!"

Brooke ran to Haley and almost pulled Haley down.

"What's up Brooke?"

"Umm…I was just wondering how much longer this was going to take. I want breakfast."

Haley giggled and looked back at the two men standing in front of her.

"Sorry, if I don't feed Brooke, she'll go crazy."

Brooke hit her arm and stomped off.

"See? She's already going crazy. Bye."

Haley dashed into the kitchen to start making breakfast leaving Nathan there.

Nathan began moving for the door.

"Nathan?"

He looked back at James.

"Yes sir?"

"Any chance you'll play for the Knicks? After college of course."

Nathan looked at Chris before turning to look at Mr. Dolan."

"Only if you get a new coach."


	16. Rocky Friendshipss

Everything at the kitchen table was so awkwardly silent. The plates barely made noise. Haley just rolled her eyes and slammed her hand on the table.

"What in the hell is the matter with all of you?"

"We just…want to know why you didn't tell us."

Haley stared at her best friend's boyfriend. She had expected Brooke to be the first one to point her finger.

"Honestly? I forgot."

Brooke scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"You forgot? You forgot that your father left you and your family when you were five years old and then made contact with everyone but you? How did you forget _that?"_

"Brooke!"

Nathan hissed at Brooke and she just rolled her eyes again at his response.

"Whatever Nathan, you've known her for like two minutes, I've known her since we were kids and she never mentioned it."

"Well, maybe--."

Too late, Haley had run off to their room probably crying. Nathan silently cursed to himself, but cursed out loud to Brooke.

"Way to go Brooke! What the hell is your problem? Do you think that maybe it hurt her to talk about it? Maybe it wasn't your business Brooke! Why don't you keep your nose out of something for one time in your entire life?"

"Nathan--."

Lucas tried to warn Nathan, because quite frankly Nathan was crossing borders here.

"No, Lucas! Let me finish! She's your best friend, and she's hurting. She hasn't seen that man since she was five and you rub it in her face. You are supposed to be defending her to other people. I shouldn't have to be basically reprimanding you for being a bitch to her! I think you should think about everything you've just said before judging Haley. Maybe because right after her father shows up you ask her to make everyone breakfast and then after you've got your breakfast you stop being nice to her and start being mean because she didn't share one thing with you. You know what just forget it Brooke. It is just a waste of my time talking to you, because you will probably just ignore everything I say anyway."

"Nathan! That's enough!"

Lucas slammed his hand on the table and pushed his chair back to stand up to Nathan who had been standing the whole time he was yelling at Brooke.

"Whatever. I'm done anyway."

He threw his napkin down onto the table and went to see Haley.

After he left Lucas looked down at Brooke to see if she was okay.

"Brooke?"

Brooke didn't answer she just started clearing the dishes off and taking them into the kitchen. Lucas followed her and told Peyton and Jake that they should probably go to their rooms.

"Brooke, honey, are you alright?"

Brooke didn't turn around; she just continued washing dishes, her voice completely monotone.

"He's right."

"Who's right?"

"Nathan."

"About what baby?"

"I take advantage of Haley and her kindness."

"Brooke--."

"I never think about it. I just expect it. Haley's such a kind and giving person, she can't help it. He's right about me overreacting. I wouldn't have told her either, if it was me. I'd be too afraid that they would just leave me because I was weird. I just--."

"—Brooke, everything will be fine. Haley will forgive you. She loves you."

"EXACTLY! She will forgive me! But I don't forgive her forgiveness. I was a bitch."

"Regardless, Nathan shouldn't have said anything to you about it."

"No, it's fine. I was being a bitch and Nathan called me out on it. Because he loves my best friend and he was doing what I should have been doing, protecting her."

"Brooke--."

"Lucas! Stop saying its fine!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

Brooke turned to see a tear-stained face Haley standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Haley--."

"No Brooke, let me get this out."

Nathan walked up behind Haley and glared at Brooke, which in turn resulted in a glare from Lucas.

"My dad left me and my family on my fifth birthday. I walked downstairs, or rather jumped down the stairs I was so excited, but I saw this very skanky looking woman. She had that blonde hair you get out of the bottle, big boobs and the clothes…ugh. Anyway I asked her who she was and she told me that she was going to marry my daddy. Then I told her that my daddy was already married. And she said, I will always remember these words. "Nor for long, besides your daddy doesn't want any children. So I guess I won't be seeing you ever again." So of course I didn't believe her and started screaming at the top of my lungs calling her a liar and eventually my—Chris came down and I asked him to tell me that this lady was lying and he said he couldn't."

By this time Haley had to catch her breath and calm down her crying. Nathan placed a comforting hand on her arm and ran it up and down.

"Anyway, I was broken. Not even five minutes later Jimmy James ran through the door and picked me up on the way up the stairs. He placed me in my mother's bed, in between the both of them and comforted both of us. Then as I was drifting off he told me 'Happy Birthday Haley James!' that's when I knew he was supposed to be my real father."

By now, Haley was hysterically crying just stopping to catch her breath.

"I didn't know how to tell anyone, it was way too difficult for me to even think about, let alone talk about it."

"I'm so sorry Haley. God, now I feel like I'm pressuring you into this!"

"You're not, Brooke. I was going to tell you, I really was…just not now."

"But I pushed you into it! I yelled at you!"

"Brooke, stop. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is."

"What's that?"

"You deserve a better friend than me."

"Brooke!"

Brooke left the kitchen and was out of the front door before anyone could see anything. Lucas turned to Nathan and glared at him.

"Look what you did!"

"Shut the hell up, Lucas! I just told her what she needed to hear."

"Wait, what happened?"

Haley looked between the two brothers; she figured that Brooke had kicked herself after yelling at her, she had no idea what Nathan had said.

"Your boyfriend yelled at Brooke!"

"Why?"

"Because she was being a bitch to you and it was really uncalled for so I told her to get over herself and think about someone else other than herself. Pucas here didn't think it was too funny."

"Because it wasn't Nathan! She was really hurt by what you said."

"Yeah well Haley was really hurt by what she said, what her best friend said."

"I ought to --."

"Enough! Lucas, calm down. Nathan thank you, you shouldn't have said anything but thanks for looking out for me. Lucas, Nathan was just protecting me don't worry so much. Brooke and I will be fine as soon as you go out and find her."

She handed Nathan the car keys.

"Why do I have to go get her?"

"Because you two need to talk. I cant have my boyfriend and my best friend fighting, that's no fun."

"Haley, I don't."

"Lucas calm yourself. Nathan, go."

"Fine, but only because I love you."

Nathan winked in Haley's direction and headed out of the door.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Nathan muttered as he got back into the car after looking in a dress shop. Finally, the shoe store. There she was, 4th aisle, holding a pair of red stilettos.

"Those are nice."

Brooke looked up to see Nathan hovering over her purchases.

"Thanks. Is Haley okay?  
"No, she's worried about her best friend."

"She deserves much better than me."

"Brooke, when I told you those things it was only because I was upset not because I meant them."

"Yes you did."

"Fine, I did. So what?"

"I'm a bitch, Nathan. Haley doesn't deserve that."

"And I'm a jackass, Haley definitely doesn't deserve that. But she wants me to be her boyfriend, just like she wants you to be her best friend. Regardless of you being a bitch. She loves you, and I know you love her. So get off your ass and come back with me before you boyfriend kills me."

Brooke grabbed the bags and a pair of shoes off the rack to buy. Before following Nathan to the check-out counter.

"Why would Lucas want to kill you?"

"Because 'it's my fault!'"

Nathan screamed in a high pitched voice and threw is hands mockingly up in the air. Brooke giggled at Nathan's interpretation of Lucas.

"Really, why would he--. Oh, right, because you yelled at me this morning. He gets really possessive, so be careful."

"Oh, I know, that's why I do it, sometimes. I did it this time because you deserved it, but I think you will do better. I know I'm going to better keeping my temper in check because I sure as hell don't want to be out searching for you again."

"Gee thanks."  
"No problems now hurry your ass up, I want to go see my girlfriend."

"Obsessive much?"

"Bitch much?"

The teasing, playful ride home was refreshing for Brooke and Nathan, they were going to be great friend. But when they arrived to the house to see Lucas and Haley in a screaming match they started to worry.


	17. Building to Crash

**Thanks for the reviews; I know all of you are curious about Haley and Lucas. Nothing serious though! Just fun drama, there isn't a lot of that.**

**Thank you to: naley19, LiZ457, vampiregurl, and Lovemesome23**

"Haley? Lucas? What happened?"

The two were currently seated on the couch on opposite ends of the couch with Nathan and Brooke pacing in front of them.

Haley and Lucas both had their arms crossed over their chests. Haley was gritting her teeth and bouncing her leg and Lucas was gripping his arms and bouncing his own leg. Finally, aggravated, Haley rolled her eyes.

"He started it!"

"I did not, you…you…drama queen!"

"Whatever! I am not a drama queen! That would be you!"

"Shut up Haley!"

"WOW! What happened here?"

"Well…when you left," Haley began explaining exactly what had happened.

"_It's a good thing you sent your boyfriend out; I might have kicked his ass."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Because he yelled at my girlfriend! That's why!"_

"_She was being a bitch!"_

"_Haley, are you defending his actions?"_

"_Yeah, he's my boyfriend, he was just protecting me."_

"_Yeah well I'm protecting, Brooke you drama queen!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me, if you hadn't stomped off and made a scene none of this would have happened!"_

"_She hurt my feelings and I heard you slam your hand on the table… from my room… that's a little dramatic, don't you think?"_

"_Whatever, Haley! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_So, why don't you tell me?"_

"_Ok, so your boyfriend was screaming at your best friend because she wasn't being a 'good friend' so I yelled at him, big whoop."_

"_I didn't realize you were a part of the conversation. I heard it as Nathan talking to Brooke."_

_Haley inched closed so they were standing centimeters apart. _

"_I'm a part of the conversation if my girlfriend's being yelled at!"_

"…then that's when you walked in."

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other before doubling over in laughter. Haley stood up and stomped her foot.

"It's not funny!"

"Haley, buddy…I love you, but come on!"

"No!"

"I'm with Haley on this one! You guys are not taking our feelings into consideration here!"

"Luke, come on…seriously?"

Nathan stopped laughing and stared at Haley and Lucas.

"Seriously?!"

Haley screeched and threw her hands in the air. Nathan and Brooke looked at each other, and Nathan decided to step up to the plate.

"We thought you were kidding."

"We are not kidding! She's a bitch!"

"He's a jackass! Unbelievable! You would think we could get sympathy from our own boyfriends slash girlfriends!"

"Haley--."

"Nope! I don't think so, not anymore!"

Haley stormed off, leaving Nathan chasing after her. Brooke looked to Lucas, to see that his resolve had not weakened.

"Follow me."

"Brooke, I'm not in the mood--."

His sentence stopped short when he saw the room. It looked gorgeous, how did she do it? She was gone with Nathan the whole time.

"But, how?"

"Haley helped me this morning before…well you know. Then that's why I decided to clean the kitchen instead of stomp of to my room, because I knew you would follow me."

"It's beautiful, Brooke."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, Pretty Girl."

Nathan on the other hand didn't get it so easy, he sat outside the bedroom door, it was unlocked, but that was because of Haley not wanting to get trapped in the room. He knew to stay outside.

"Haley, please, baby, I'm--."

He heard the strum of her guitar and gently walked in to the room to see her back facing him and her singing a song she had obviously just written, due to the scattered papers and tissues all over the room.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I_

_couldn't find wings  
You came along and you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
Lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Oh-oooh

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
Oh-oooh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier  
Crazier

"Wow that was something."

"Nathan! What are you doing in here?"  
"I sure hope that was about me, because if not it looks like I'm going to have to kick someone's ass."

"Nathan, of course it's about you, now just get out."

"No."

"Nathan, please just."

"Nope, not till you talk to me."

"Well I don't want to, so…"

"So? I can wait. I've got all weekend."

"Nathan!"

"Haley, I'm in love with you."

"W-wh-what?"

"You heard me. I'm in love with you and I'm not going anywhere, so you can just forget it. Stop worrying about me leaving you, I am not Chris James, I am Nathan Scott and leaving you would hurt me way too much."

"But my--, Chris and I used to be like that and he left."

"Baby, do I look like Chris?"

"No, but--."

"No buts, I love you. I'm in love with you Haley James. And I'm going to marry you one day."

"Are you?"

The flirtatious, playful tone in her voice relieved Nathan. She was realizing he was going anywhere…well at least for now. He will spend the rest of his life proving to her that she's his world.

"I am, I know I've only known you for a little while and maybe we are moving a little fast, but whatever, because as Brooke said on the car ride home, 'we are a classic fairy tale' and we will be telling the story to our grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? You have to have children to have grandkids."  
"I'm gonna have babies with you Haley James."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"Maybe I am."

Nathan winked at Haley, and Haley tried to wink back, but unsuccessfully, just closed both of her eyes.

"Dang it!"

"Baby, I've seen you wink before."

"I know, but I have to be in the moment, I can't just wink to be funny, when I do it looks dramatic and fake."

"Well show me."  
"Okay, here goes nothing."

Haley faked winked and it sent Nathan laughing. And Haley giggling.

"See! I told you!"

"I think it's sexy."

"Do you? Because you laughing says differently."

"Maybe you didn't hear the laughter right."

"Really?"

Haley giggled and sent Brooke gagging as she could hear her from her and Lucas' room.  
"Lucas?"

"Yeah, Pretty Girl?"

"Do you think we are a classic fairy tale?"

"No, baby, we are a fairy tale, but totally different, because we are a complex fairy tale, our story will be heard everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah, you'll see."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

Before she could finish Peyton burst into the room tears falling from her eyes and holding maybe ten tissues.

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

Peyton couldn't hold back the sobs that racked her body as she fell onto Brooke for support.

"Jenny."

"Is Jenny okay?"

Peyton shook her head and Jake walked in behind her.

"What's happened?"

"There was an accident."

_**Okay, so I realize that Peyton and Jake are on this trip too, I just don't really put them into the story, :] so now I did, unfortunately the only way I could come up with a way to put them in was to make something dramatic, obviously! **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	18. Twist of Turns

**Twist of Turns **

Brooke had her body leaned against Lucas and Peyton's head in her lap as she felt the blonde in her lap shake with another sob. Jake was standing off in the corner, no one wanted to bother him. And across the room Nathan had his hands in his head as Haley soothingly rubbed a hand across his back.

Uncomfortable. That was Haley at the moment. She never got to meet Jenny; she hadn't been there that long. But the name soundly oddly familiar.

Confused. That was Nathan at the moment. He had just seen Jenny, running and playing with the new puppy Jake and Peyton had gotten her.

Guilty. That was Jake at the moment. He should have never agreed to this trip, he left Jenny alone.

Sadness. That was Peyton at the moment. She couldn't stand the feeling of never seeing Jenny again. It was too much to bear.

Anger. That was Lucas at the moment. Who let this happen? Who wasn't paying attention? Whose fault is this?

Denial. That was Brooke at the moment. None of this is happening. Jenny's going to skip through the door and ask Auntie Brooke to make her more clothes.

"Who's here for Jenny Jagelski?"

"Us."

The entire crowd in the hospital waiting room shouted, gaining some annoyed looks from the tired visitors in the waiting room.

"Who's family?"

"I'm her father, and this is her mother."

"It says here that her mother is…"

"No, Peyton is her mother."

Jake felt Peyton walk up beside her and he felt her reach for his hand, but he pulled it up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Maybe we should do this in private?"

"No, I want them to hear."

Peyton objected quickly because she knew if she didn't Jake would say yes to talk in private.

"Okay, we've stabilized her."

Relief swept through the room and Haley still sat trying to piece it together.

"But we don't know how long. She needs a liver transplant. And we need a liver immediately, from a family member."

"I'm not a match."

Jake spoke so low the doctor almost didn't hear him.

"What about the mother? Anna James?"

"Anna?"

Haley spoke and everyone turned to her.

"Anna! Oh my god! Anna! That's it! Jenny Haley Jagelski! I remember!"

"Haley? Are you…okay?"

"What's her blood type?"

The doctor looked to Jake for permission to tell her. Jake nodded his head to the doctor and focused his attention on Haley.

"B positive."

"Me too. I'll do it."  
"Haley…you have to be family."

"I am. Anna's my sister."

"What?!"

The room exploded and visitors looked at them again.

"Yeah, she's nine months older than me, but she faked her death and my parents couldn't handle losing her so they just never spoke of her again. I'm the only one who actually knew everything. I didn't even think about it before. But now that I have…I want to do this. Jake let me do this."

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean if you're sure."

"I'm positive. What's a little bit of my liver to save your daughter's life?"

"Thank you so much Haley!"

Peyton had engulfed Haley on a full-fledged hug and Haley could feel the tears from Peyton's eyes on her neck.

"You're welcome, Peyton."

The doctor walked over to where Haley and Peyton were standing and began asking Haley a series of questions.

Nathan stood off to the side contemplating saying something to Haley, but decided not to.

"Okay, now Haley, if we could have you come back here to make sure you're a perfect match for Jenny."

"Okay."

"Okay, now I'm not sure if this will hurt or not, do you want someone to come back with you?"

Haley looked back for Nathan and found him in the corner looking at her and she gently smiled, but was surprised when he didn't return it. Instead he walked over and took her hand.

"Yeah, Nathan."

"Okay, Haley, Nathan follow me. Jake, Peyton, I'll be back after the tests are finished."

Peyton and Jake nodded their heads and watched Haley and Nathan follow the doctor. Peyton was shaking her head as she looked back at Brooke.

"This is all crazy. I had no idea Anna was Haley's sister, did you guys?"

Brooke spoke quickly trying to hide exactly what she was feeling at the moment, betrayal.

"No. I didn't, and I can't believe Haley never told me about Anna, like ever."

"Brooke it must have been hard on her."

"So what, Peyton? I'm her best friend! And she never mentioned her own sister to me?! What is that?!"

"Brooke, you need to calm down. Haley is doing us a huge favor right now and the least you could do was be pleasant, I mean seriously you've had problems, maybe she didn't want to burden you."

"Yeah, my problems consisted of you going after my boyfriend! You know what, I'm leaving!"

"Brooke! What?"

Peyton stared at the door that Brooke left from. She looked back to Lucas.

"She's just angry Peyton, not at you just the situation, we both are. I'll calm her down, but in the mean time, why don't you work on Jake."

Peyton turned her head to see Jake in the corner with his head down in his hands, his body shaking. Peyton approached him cautiously; she didn't want to spoke him. She laid one hand on his shoulder and he collapsed into her. He kept repeating the same thing…over and over.

"I can't lose her. I don't know what I'll do I don't know how I'll survive."

Peyton's heart broke a little bit more each time he uttered the phrase.

_**Meanwhile with Haley and Nathan**_

"So are you guys like on a road trip or something?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the guy's obvious pass on his girlfriend, he was lucky that Haley saw right through it.

"Yeah, this is my _boyfriend_ Nathan and we'd appreciate if you would hurry up, we've got things to talk about."

"Trouble in paradise?"

The guy said it in an amused tone, like he was just waiting for it, Nathan scoffed and moved to stand next to Haley.

"No, we'd just rather talk about things you don't need to hear about, you know happiness, bliss, things you probably know nothing about, so if you would just get the hell out. Thanks."  
The orderly left the room and Nathan turned to see a scolding look on Haley's face.

"What?"

"Don't what me Nathan. You know exactly what."

"Come on, Haley he was hitting on you, I'm not just going to--."

"Not the orderly Nathan! What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't smile back, and you seem tense, mad."

"I'm just…worried."

"I'll be fine, I promise. And this liver's great. I don't drink…much. And Jenny will be perfectly fine."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if I lose you?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Before they could share a moment the doctor reentered the room and smiled to Haley.

"Good news! You're a perfect match! So, how about we get you and Jenny prepped for surgery?"

"Wait! Now? No, I didn't…I mean…it's just."

"I love you, Nathan. Go tell everybody out there that everything's going to be just fine. And Jenny will make it through this fine."

"But…"

"Just go, Nathan."

"I love you, Haley."

It was too late, she was already being wheeled off to surgery. Nathan turned around and headed to the waiting room.

"Jake? Peyton?"

"Nathan! Any news?"  
Peyton was the first to pounce on him.

"Yes, Haley's a perfect match and they are prepping them both for surgery."

"This is amazing, isn't it Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's something."

**2 Hours Later**

"Haley James and Jenny Jagelski families?"  
"I'm Haley's boyfriend."

Nathan stepped closer to the nurse and the nurse normally didn't release information to boyfriends, but the look in Nathan's eyes changed her mind.

"I'm Jenny's father and this is her mother."

"Jenny is stable and the doctors say that she's doing just fine."

"Haley?"  
The nurse sent a sympathetic look to the young man.  
"There were some…complications during surgery."

"Complications?! What kind of complications?"

"She had an allergic reaction to some kind of new medicine the doctor used, we lost her for awhile."

Brooke couldn't stop the sob that escaped her body as she clutched onto Lucas for support.  
"But she's okay, right? Right?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know?! How can you not know?!"

Nathan was beyond furious. This hospital, to him, was unbelievable.

"She's in a coma."


	19. Tough Times

"Nathan?...Nathan?"

Nathan woke up from his uncomfortable position in his chair to see Peyton standing over him, shaking him.

"What?"

"How's she doing?"

Nathan left his eyes from Peyton to rest on his girlfriend who was currently in a coma, and the doctors were unsure when she would wake back up. He watched her for a minute, hoping she would just magically wake up and when she didn't he looked back at Peyton.

"No change."

Peyton's eyes welled up with tears and she looked over at the window to stop herself from crying.

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan reached for her hand and then held it tightly

"There's nothing you did wrong Peyton. This is not your fault."

Peyton closed her eyes and nodded her head before looking back at Nathan.

"I know that, I do... but I'm just so grateful to her, I don't think I could ever really express how much I appreciate her."

Nathan smiled simply at her to let her know he understood without words and then he let go of her hand and focused back on Haley.

Three more days passed and there was still no change in Haley's condition. Nathan basically lived at the hospital, his mom, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, his dad, and other people were in and out of there everyday, but for the most part he stayed in his chair. The nurse often joked they would put his name on the chair so no one else would sit in it.

Nathan was just drifting off and he heard the door quietly open and he immediately saw Jake. He looked like he hadn't slept in about three days, Nathan motioned for him to come further into the room, but he stayed at the door and just watched Haley and then looked up at Nathan.

"Any change?"

Nathan shook his head before looking back down at Haley.

"She'll pull through, Nate."

"I sure hope so, Jake... how are you holding up? How's Jenny?"

"Oh we're fine. Um, I figured I should come in here and tell you though."

"What?"

"Chris James is here and so is... Anna. Apparently the hospital checked records and they found Chris and Anna was with him or something so they're here, in the waiting room but the nurse told them no visitors because they wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it first."

"I think the nurses are about the only damn thing I like about this hospital."

Nathan tried joking but his laughter fell short. And he looked back up at Jake and nodded his head.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem, man."

Jake turned to leave, but Nathan called back for him and Jake turned back around to face Nathan. Nathan looked from Haley to Jake then back to Haley again.

"Do you think I'm too attached? Or I shouldn't be this upset about Haley? Cause I haven't known her long?"

"No."

"I just mean-."

"No, Nathan. Anyone with two eyes, or hell even no eyes, can see how much you two love each other. The way you look at each other, it seems like you've been in love for your entire lives. Now we might know the difference, but Nate... if you're in love, be in love, don't let time stop you. She's not going anywhere, just yet."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, now. Never tell Peyt that we had this "chick chat" or she'll make fun of me for the rest of my life"

Nathan chuckled a little bit and told him that would be no problem before he watched him leave. He got comfortable in his chair and called for the nurses.

"You need something, Nate?"

"Yes, Chris James and Anna James? They're in the waiting room correct?"

"Yeah, but we didn't want to just spring them on you, it's completely up to you."

"Thanks, I really appreciate you guys."

"No problem, Nate" The nurse said with a warm smile while looking over Haley and checking everything on her.

"You can send them in."

"Are you sure?"

He looked over to Haley and took her hand in his and nodded his head, "I'm positive."

The nurse nodded her head and smiled, checking over Haley once more before leaving the room and telling Chris and Anna they could come in. Nathan was sitting up ready for them when they walked in. Anyone could see the conflicted pained look on Anna James' face. But Chris James just looked uncomfortable. He nodded towards Nathan politely and looked at Haley's still body.

"How.. is she?" Anna James was the first to speak and Nathan noticed how hard it was for her to get her words out, she looked like Haley, she looked older than her of course, and had red fire hair, with the same brown eyes.

"She's okay, no change though, but she's in no danger at the moment."

She nodded her head and listened then took Haley's other hand and the tears started to fall from her face. She started to have a conversation with Haley, with Nathan watching and listening and Chris James standing awkwardly behind her.

"I'm so sorry Haley-Bop. I should have been there. I should be in your place right now, she's my daughter and I know that. You've always been such an amazing person. You don't even like me and you did this for my daughter. Although, I think you did it because of Jenny and her real parents. Jake and Peyton." Nathan's ears perked up at hearing this. "I know I don't make them easy for them, and I know that you're starting to be friends with them, and they are such good people, wonderful parents, and Peyton is a better mother than I ever would have been." She stopped to cry for a minute and put her head on the bed. "Haley, just come back, there is obviously so many people here who love you. Like this boy you got here Hales. He's cute, keep him around, but don't let Taylor near him" She chuckled a little bit looking over at Nathan and seeing him half-smile back. "I love you to Hales, and you know if you need me... I'm so close."

She whispered the last part and kissed Haley's forehead before leaving the room and trying to hide her tears, Nathan could tell she was sincere, but he just wondered if Jake and Peyton or even Haley knew how she truly felt. Nathan looked at Chris James and expected him to say something. He walked closer to her and took her by the hand and tapped it.

"Get better kiddo"

Nathan shook his head and asked him to leave.

"Excuse me, this is my daughter you know?"

"Your daughter? No this is my girlfriend, Brooke's best friend, Anna's sister. Lydia and Jimmy's daughter. She is not your daughter. She never has been and she never will be. She... learned how to be a person from Lydia and Jimmy... she learned how to be a good person from them. So you can leave now, just to get you out of your discomfort."

Chris shook his head and dropped her hand and went out the door, just as Nathan heard a crash in the hallway followed by a "you bitch." Nathan ran to the door, making sure not to leave the room. He saw Peyton pushing Anna against a wall with Jake trying to pull her off.

"How dare you come here and pretend you care about Haley? Or anybody but yourself?"

"Haley's my sister, I love-."

"Shut up! You don't love anybody but you."

"Peyton Sawyer!"

Nathan's voiced boomed through the hallway and everybody looked back at him. "Get in here right now, I need to talk to you and to Jake. And Anna, don't go anywhere." She nodded her head and Peyton looked back at Anna before letting go of her and following Jake into Haley's room.

"Look, Peyt, you and me, we've been friends for a long time, but you have anger issues."

"Nath-."

"Shut up I'm talking. Anna came in here and talked to Haley. And in all sincerity told her that you were a better mother than she could ever be. And that you and Jake were the parents Jenny deserved to have."

"Then why does she give us such a hard time Nathan? Huh? Explain that."

"Because you're the mother she can't be. It's jealousy, Peyt. And you're shoving her against a wall. You're going to apologize, and you're going to mean it. Seriously. Or you can go home because Haley doesn't need to wake up to this.

They heard a hoarse whisper behind them, "Too late."

_**My apologies for being so late with the update. **_

_**I've had lots going on! **_

_**I'll try to be better about updating! **_

_**Next chapter: Haley's awake, Anna and Haley talk again, Peyton and Anna talk and Nathan confesses something to Haley (: **_


	20. Awakenings

_They heard a hoarse whisper behind them, "Too late. _

Nathan jumped from his place in front of Peyton to Haley's side ridiculously fast, Peyton felt the wind fly by her face.

"Peyt, go tell the nurses, now! Hales, baby, are you awake?"

"Water."

Nathan poured some water down her throat and held tightly onto her hand. Nathan smiled and caressed the side of her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"Not quite, thank God. I've missed you so much, baby."

A few nurses and the doctors came running in and checking on Haley, Nathan had to get out of the way so the doctors and nurses could fix her and make her better, while they were doing that Nathan decided to go out and talk to his friends. He stepped into the waiting room and everyone looked up expectantly.

"She's awake." Nathan's faced beamed from side to side as he tried to hold back his tears. They all came over hugging him and he graciously took the hugs before telling them he needed to go back to the room, he'd update them as soon as possible.

He quietly walked back into the room and when he did, Haley was sitting up in the bed and the doctor seemed to be talking very intently with her. She noticed him in the room and motioned him over, scooting over giving him room to sit next to her.

"As I was telling Haley here, basically, there was a mistake made in surgery and she had her allergic reaction and she went into shock, and obviously sunk into a coma. Now, it could have been much worse, but she's doing much better. I'm going to check on her in a little bit, but she should be able to go home tomorrow, maybe today."

Nathan and Haley thanked the doctor and waited for him to leave before Nathan started to kiss her all over.

"Naaaathan, quit... somebody's gonna wanna come in here and see you."

"I don't even care that you're telling me to stop. You're telling me something, I'm so glad that you're awake and you're gonna be fine. You scared the shit outta me Hales."

Haley bit her lip and looked up at Nathan with her big brown eyes filled with tears, he ran his hand along her face.

"Don't cry baby, you're fine, I'm fine. We don't have a lot of time though, you know they're gonna wanna come see you."

Haley laid her head against Nathan's chest and he held onto her, Haley sniffled and then pulled her head back.

"Was Anna here?"

"What?"

"Anna James, my sister? I had a dream that she was here, I'm having a hard time knowing if it was a dream or real?"

Nathan blew out a quick breath, "She was here, well she's still here. So is Chris."  
"Chris? As is Chris James?"

"Yeah, he didn't stay in here too long, I might have made him leave."

"But you didn't make Anna leave?"

"No."

"Well, why not? I'm sure Peyton flipped her you know what."

Nathan chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness, not saying the word he was gonna use.

"Oh yeah, she did alright. But I let Anna in anyway, and I'm glad I did."

"I think I remember what she said.. She told me she loved me and something about Peyton being a better mother than her."

"That's pretty much the gist. You ready for the circus, baby?"

Haley groaned loudly and snuggled into Nathans chest, "Send them in."

"You sure?"

"Might as well get it over with."

"I heard that Haley James." Lucas walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers and set them on the table across from Haley, walking over kissing her on her forehead.

"Well you know you'd say the same thing."

"Maybe, but come on.. you didn't mean that about me, right?"

Haley shook her head, disbelievingly, "Noooo of course not Luke."

Lucas chuckled and moved off to the side to let everyone else come in. After Haley probably told everyone that she was fine about twelve million times, she looked around the room.

"Wait a second, I see Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Anna... but where's Brooke?"

Everyone quickly looked to Lucas and he blew out a frustrated breath, "She said she's not coming."

"Why not?"

"She was upset with you before you went into surgery and she thinks she's been a bad friend or something, I'm not real sure. But she's in the waiting room, I tried to get her to come in here though, she's just stubborn and upset."

"Tell her to get her butt in here, before I get out of this bed and do it myself."

Nathan rolled off the bed, "I'll do it."

He heard Haley whisper to Peyton, not so quietly, "Isn't he the best boyfriend?"

Nathan walked into the waiting room and spotted Brooke immediately, she had a fashion magazine in front of her face, a box of tissues beside her, and she looked ridiculously over dressed for a hospital waiting room. Nathan plopped down on to the seat next to her and she moved the magazine to the side of her face so Nathan couldn't see her.  
"Brooke, she's awake."

"I know that."

"Then what the hell are you doing in here... reading?"

"You and I both know I am not reading."

"Then move that stupid magazine, besides the girl on the front looks like a zombie."

Brooke moved the magazine down from her face slowly setting it on the table next to her as she picked up another tissue, trying to get the makeup off her face.

"I was so mad at her, Nathan."

"So was I, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her and I know she loves me."

"But it's different, you two made up before she went into surgery, she didn't even know I was mad! And I was being so selfish."

"You were hurt, she's gonna understand that."

"I don't know."

"Brooke, she wants to see you, and if you don't go in there you know she'll come out here."

Brooke picked up her purse and fixed her makeup as much as she could then put the bag over her shoulder motioning for Nathan to lead the way to the room. As soon as she entered, everyone found a reason to leave, lots of 'I have to go to the...uh...' and then they just left the room. Nathan closed the door, leaving Brooke and Haley inside.

"Brooke."

With just that one word, Brooke burst into tears and Haley moved over in the bed to give Brook eroom to get into the bed with her, Haley moved her hand up and down Brooke's back, comforting her. Telling her that it was okay.

"I was being so selfish."

"Why were you so mad?"

"You didn't tell me about Anna."

"Yes I did?"

"No! I think I would have remembered you telling me about a secret sister... Oh..."

Haley smiled softly as Brooke remembered the time she actually did tell her. Brooke bit her lip and burst into tears again. Haley laughed slightly.

"Brooke, it's okay! Just because you didn't remember, doesn't mean that you're a bad friend, you're my best friend and you always will be."

"I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Brooke Davis!"

ONE WEEK LATER

Nathan scrambled around the kitchen as he heard the bell go off again. Haley's doctor ordered her to stay in bed for at least three weeks, and Nathan was trying his hardest to keep his promise to the doctor. But Jenny had suggested they both get bells, to ring for people whenever they wanted something. Jake and Peyton had even picked Haley up one, and right now Nathan could kill Jake and Peyton.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

"NATHAN!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed everything she had asked for walking back up the stairs into Haley's bedroom.

"Here you go, anything else?"

Haley could tell Nathan was upset and frustrated with her behavior, so she decided not to ask for the next thing so she said a quiet "no" and ate what Nathan brought her, trying not to cry. Nathan blew out a breath.

"Haley."

"Don't worry about, I'll leave you alone for awhile."

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, massaging Haley's feet, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay, and healthy."

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

Nathan chuckled, "What do you want, babe?"

Haley bite her lip and the color rose to her cheeks, "I just wanted a kiss."

Nathan laughed and leaned forward kissing her softly. "I love you, now get better because we start school in a month!"

Haley groaned and threw her head back, accidentally hitting her head on the bed, "Oopps."

Nathan shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me?"

"For sure."


	21. Epilogue

"Well I think you're being ridiculous."  
Haley huffed out a breath checking out her reflection in the mirror, turning around and looking back at Brooke.

"I am not, I look so fat."

Brooke rolled her eyes getting off of Haley's bed and turned Haley sideways to look in the mirror and turned herself the same way.

"If you're fat, then so am I, see."

Haley's silence meant to Brooke she thought they were both fat and she slapped Haley's arm with an angry look on her face.

"Chill out Cookie, I know you're not fat."

"Then what's with the silence."

"I think I want to wear the white dress."

"NO!"

Peyton and Brooke both screamed. Peyton looked up from her magazine and joined the duo at the mirror looking at the three of them.

"We're all beautiful, see. But Haley, it's time for you to go."

"He's gonna break up with me, I know it."

"No he won't, he just wants a nice dinner with his girlfriend, Hales."

"But-."

"But nothing. Get your shoes and go downstairs, because I think... yep that was the doorbell."

Haley's heart started to pound as she walked down the stairs, slipping her wedges on as she made the way down. Graduation had come and gone and now they only had two weeks until they all went off to school. Jake and Peyton were moving to Savannah, with Peyton doing some kind of art school. Brooke was off to New York City to do fashion school, Lucas was going to the University of North Carolina. They were gonna try and make it work, but they both had their doubts and were practically attached at the hip. Nathan got a full-ride to Duke to do basketball, and Haley...well she kept her plans to herself, not quite ready to divulge her future.

She smiled when she got to Nathan at the end, he smiled back, of course. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked. Plain and simple was his wardrobe, with a button down light blue shirt over a pair of jeans and sneakers. While Haley wore a yellow sundress that showed off the tan she'd been working on all summer, complete with a white belt, white headband and white wedges. They waved goodbye as they headed out on their date.

Nathan held every door he could open for her, they didn't talk much on the drive, but their hands were intertwined the entire drive. They were just enjoying each others silence. When they arrived at their destination, it took everything inside Haley to keep her mouth from dropping open in surprise. It was a restaurant they had been to many times. Outdoor tables, cute umbrellas folded down at night time, except tonight it had completely been transformed. There was only a single table, the ground surrounded with rose petals, a waiter dressed in black tie and a band in the background.

"What is this, Nathan?"

Nathan looked at the ground as he held the car door open for her, chuckling. Then looked back up to her.

"Too much?"

"Too much for what though, what's all this for?"

Instead of answering he held out his hand motioning for her to follow him, she got out following him and looking around until he sat in front of her.

"Haley, I've been thinking a lot lately and -"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Oh gosh I knew it, I told those girls you were gonna do it. I mean why else would you go all out and fancy? You're gonna tell me that you love me but since I'm probably going off to college it's gonna be too much distance for you so you wanna cut ties now, right?"

Nathan stared at her, barely blinking then closed his eyes and just started to laugh, not chuckle, but hysterically laugh. He only stopped when he noticed the tears starting to form in Haley's eyes as she bit her lip.

"No, Hales.. that's honestly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're the most important person in my life and I never want to lose you."

"Then what are we doing here, Nathan?"

Nathan sighed and reached into his pocket, handing her a small box. Haley's eyes went wide as Nathan got down on one knee grabbing her hand.

"I know we're young, and I'm not saying, 'let's get married tomorrow' we could even wait till we graduated college. But this ring is to show you I want to make the most commitment possible to you, right now. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. I can't see any part of my future without you. But I love you Haley James, and I want nothing more than for you to marry me."

Haley opened the box and gasped, tears in her eyes she picked the ring out of the box and held it in her fingers. Nathan held his breath as he looked up at her.

"But college -"

"We'll figure it out."

"Money -"

"We'll figure it out, Hales. I know we can figure anything out, as long as we're together."

Haley bit her lip, keeping quiet as she stared at the ring.

"Hales?"

Haley glanced down at Nathan as he called her name, she had already answered him in her mind, she just forgot to say it out loud.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Nathan Scott."

Nathan picked her up spinning her around before she had a chance to slip the ring on her finger, she giggled and told him to put her down, standing in front of him she slipped the ring on then leaned up to kiss him. They both sat back down and Haley looked over smiling.

"So I guess it's time for me to tell you where I'm going to school, huh?"

"You don't have to tell me yet, Hales. But I do want to know, especially since you've already been to your secret orientation with my mom and she's keeping it from me too."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I just needed someone to go with. But now that my parent's money has been approved, I am officially attending Duke University in the fall."

"I'm sorry, where?"

"You heard me right, Nathan. I'm going to Duke with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're always telling me about how good surprises are."

Haley smiled to Nathan when he chuckled and kissed her hand. Things finally fell into place for Haley James and she couldn't be happier.

**That's it! I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure because I've got two other stories I'm working on. This story took longer than I anticipated, but there's the end! :) Thanks! **


End file.
